Alliance
by HuffleHecate
Summary: Demigods go to the world of the Justice League to find Lady Artemis and bring her back. But when the Team and the demigods meet? Total chaos! They have to set things right on both Earths and go on a quest to get Artemis back! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS... why does this always happen?
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone! This is ClearcloudofRiverHuffle. As you may have noticed, I put off my story Explained Through** **Science to make a new Pjo yj!**

 **So, I already have a plot for this one, so please enjoy and review!**

 **This will take place the day after Auld** **Acquaintance and about four months after the Second Giant War.**

 **Disclaimer: Too bad! Did you know I don't own anything?**

* * *

 **Olympus, Empire State Building, New York City, New York  
January 2nd  
17:15 Eastern**

 **General P.O.V.**

"So you're saying we travel into a different universe go undercover, and find Lady Artemis." Percy continued for the sixth time. His brain definitely needed time to process this.

"Exactly!" sighed the remaining eleven Olympians. Zeus grumbled, "Artemis, or Diana, has been out of the picture for a while now and we - w-we need you to go find her," It was a few months after the war and everything was virtually peaceful at Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter.

"If I could put in a word," Hecate spoke up. "I will be creating a portal to send you to a world with superheroes."

"The schools we will be sending you to are Gotham Academy, Central City High, and Happy Harbor High." Poseidon said. "We have already booked hotel rooms. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Rachel will head to Central City. Jason, Piper, Thalia, Leo, and Calypso, will go to Happy Harbor. Lastly, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Reyna will go to Gotham." The thirteen of them bowed and stood up. They said their goodbyes and walked into the swirling purple portals.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
January 3rd  
7:30 Eastern**

 **Artemis P.O.V.**

Artemis's alarm rang.

She slowly got out of bed and got ready for school. She usually walked to school and met her friends Dick and Barbra. Today she walked to school and as always, passed the Gotham City Marriott. When she walked by, the doors opened to reveal four kids. The youngest looking, a girl with dark skin and curly brown hair, asked nervously, "Hi, I'm Hazel. We're new to Gotham Academy. Do you know how to get there?" Artemis perked up.

"Yeah I go there! I'm Artemis Crock."

One of the kids asked, "Artemis... like the goddess?"

"Well, yeah. Anyway what are your names?" Hazel spoke up again.

"You know me, I'm Hazel Levesque, this is my boyfriend Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo, and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. We just moved here from California." Soon the five of them were walking to school.

Artemis approached Reyna and said, "So you and Nico, huh?"

"No, he's like a little brother to me!" She laughed. They walked in silence the rest of the way, Frank's arm around Hazel's. When they arrived, Dick and Barbra were sitting in their usual spots and waved.

"Who're the new kids?" Dick asked. After Artemis's first day when Dick had taken the selfie, they had become good friends. She thought she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't place it.

"This is Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Nico. They're from California."

Babs said, "Yeah, I'm Barbra Gordon and this is Dick Grayson."

"You guys are freshmen right?" Hazel asked. Barbra and Dick nodded. "Well, I think I'll need some help with my schedule." She said something that sounded like, _Modern schools..._ Nico hit her and she said, "Never mind!"

Whatever that was, it sounded like they were going to become good friends.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor, Rhode Island  
** **January 3rd  
** **7:10 Eastern**

 **M'gann P.O.V.**

M'gann was devastated.

Whatever had happened to Gar that night, it was bad. Really really bad. When she had put in the blood transplant, she saved his life, but it did something else too. His hair and skin was turning green like a martian's and who know what else. This was all her fault! Would Marie ever forgive her?

But she had to worry about other things right now. Savage had been defeated yesterday and life was pretty much back to normal, if you could say that for a superhero. She went to school in the morning as normal with Conner, who she was now officially dating. They ate breakfast at the cave with Zatanna, who had her own school to attend in Central City, and then met with Raquel who also went to Happy Harbor High. **A/N - I don't know what schools Zatanna and Rocket actually went to, so I need them to go to other Team member's schools.**

It was snowing, but not a snow day, so it was nice to walk outside and feel the snow on her skin. It was better than last time, when the snow was artificial and caused by big machines that were actually evil. Yesterday, they had saved the world, so pretty much a normal day. When they got to school, M'gann, now in Megan form, found her cheerleading squad friends and talked about the latest school news. Karen and Mal were there, with a new group of kids Megan had never seen before. There was a boy with short-cut blond hair, a girl with choppy brown hair with a feather, a girl with short black hair with blue in it, a boy with curly dark hair, and a girl with caramel-colored hair.

Meghan ran over to them, Conner in close pursuit. "Hi! I'm Megan Morse! Are you guys new?"

The girl with the feather, who looked like she was trying to hide her beauty but was failing, said, "Yeah! Nice to meet you! My name's Piper McLean, this is Jason and Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, and Calypso Atlas!" Calypso seemed to scowl at this last name, but no one took any notice.

"Calypso. Odd name." Megan hit Conner.

 _What was that for?!_ Conner asked in the physic link.

 _a) That's rude! and b) A lot of people have weird names._ Megan snapped back. Conner tensed. But Conner was right. There was just something off about these kids.

"Maybe our parents were just weird..." Leo said with a smirk.

Karen asked the Graces, "So you guys are twins?"

"Yeah!" Thalia said, a little too enthusiastically.

"No, she's my old- Ow!" Thalia nabbed Jason in the arm. "We are totally twins."

"Umm, okay." Mal continued on. He motioned to Jason. "So, dude. We're having tryouts for the b-ball team after school tomorrow. You look like some good material."

"Yeah, totally! I love basketball!" Megan had a feeling he'd never played in his life. But Piper had the same idea. She glared at him. The bell rang for school to start.

"Well, I'll see you in classes, I hope!" Piper said, and then pulled Jason aside. They seemed to be having a heated conversation. Conner stayed behind. Megan grabbed him by the arm, but he said, "I'll be there in a sec." Megan nodded and raced to her first period.

During history class, Megan asked Thalia, Calypso, and Piper if they wanted to be on the cheerleading squad. Piper said yeah sure, Calypso just looked confused, and Thalia was like, "No _way_ am I going to be out there looking like an idiot rooting for _boys!_ " But Piper and Calypso decided to try out. Megan thought Thalia would be a good match with Raquel.

Right before lunch, Conner approached Megan and said, "Look, I listened on Piper and Jason's conversation this morning with my super-hearing."

"You _stalked_ them?"

"No, it's not like that. Umm, can I show it to you?" Megan nodded and looked into Conner's mind for the scenario.

 _"No way you're trying out for that team!" Piper said._

 _"But why not! It would be fun." Jason complained._

 _"Hands on the mission, hands off the extracurricular activities. If we don't find our missing goddess Artemis, the gods won't agree on anything." Jason gave her puppy dog eyes._

 _Piper sighed. "Fine, Lightning Boy. You can do your basketball thingy."_

 _"Yes! You're the best girlfriend ever, Pipes." They kissed and walked another way._

 _"Do you even know how to play basketball?"_

" _No way, we only trained at camp..."_

Megan gaped.

"I'm texting Aqualad." Conner whispered.

* * *

 **Central City  
** **January 3rd  
** **7:30 Eastern**

 **Wally P.O.V.**

Wally was proud.

He was going to give the new kids a tour today, who were apparently Long Island exchange students. The principal finally let Wally do the important job, which was all that mattered, though. He whistled his way to school and went to the main office to meet these newbies. When he got there, he found a boy with dark messy hair, a girl with curly blonde hair, a boy with curly brown hair tucked under a rasta cap, and a girl with red frizzy hair.

"Well, hello there!" Wally sped his way over to the desk. "My name is Wally West. And who would you _fanciful_ people be?" He said to mostly the girls in particular. Even though he liked Artemis, he still had a knack for pretty girls.

The black-haired boy spoke. "Wow, you sound like our friend Leo. I'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Rachel Dare." They all waved. Just then, Zatanna came rushing in.

"Hi, um, sorry I'm late!" She dropped her binder and papers flew.

"Hey, Z!" Wally yelled and rushed over to get her. The girl Rachel also came to help. Once everything was back in place, they stood up and Zatanna introduced herself.

"I'm Zatanna Zatara, and I just started coming here this year, too, after..." Her face deepened with sadness. Wally knew what she meant. Her father, Giovanni Zatara had become Doctor Fate to save them, but it had come at a high price. Doctor Fate wouldn't let Zatara back out, and Zatanna had come to live at Mount Justice. "Never mind."

"Aaaanyway," Wally mused. "We are here to give you the grand tour of Central City High!" They walked around, kids starting to flood in the doors. When Percy saw the pools, he flipped out.

"Whoa." Wally thought he was about to faint. "I've never been to a school with pools before!"

"Well, how many schools have you been to?" Zatanna asked sweetly.

"I'm not counting anymore. Around 8." Percy replied, as if this was a totally normal answer. Annabeth pecked him on the cheek, Grover laughed, which sounded more like a bleat, and Rachel just smirked. Wally's mouth opened like he was going to say something, but he quickly closed it. They proceeded out of the pool area and into the library. Wally was pretty sure Annabeth was in love. She knew exactly where the architecture books and manuals were and sat down at a table with about four of them. How did she know where those specific books were?

She cut in. "If you're wondering, every library is the same." She hastily checked the books out and the six of them went to the art room. Rachel also fell in love. She looked in all the closets, much to the dismay of the art teacher, and checked all of the bristles of the paintbrushes.

"Wow! You have pastels and watercolors and metallic sharpies and..." she breathed. "Just wow."

"What kind of stuff do you paint?" Z asked.

"Yeah, maybe you can paint something for us to see!" Wally chimed in, hoping to see these guys' talents.

"Oh, I paint a lot of stuff." Rachel said. "Sometimes wars brewing, heroes falling to their deaths, stuff like that."

"Sounds cool!" Wally said without realizing the violence. Zatanna smiled halfheartedly. As they walked halfway across the building to the music room, Annabeth and Wally talked about the possibility of wormholes.

At the music room, Grover went crazy over the woodwind instruments. He looked at a piccolo and started to pick it up, but Percy grabbed his arm. Grover did an angry bleat this time.

" _Blaah!_ What was that for?"

"Dude, we don't want your dirty saliva all over the _used_ instruments!" Wally said sarcastically.

Percy shrugged. "I was going to tell him not to play Born to be Wild." He shuddered. "Not a good experience."

They got back to the front desk just as the bell rang. Zatanna handed out schedules. "Well, if you guys are in any of our classes, that's great! See you guys."

"See you around," Grover said. They all waved.

This was going to be a good January.

* * *

That night, the demigod heroes went back to their hotels and started to communicate. They decided to use their H-phones. H-phones were a new technology created by Hephaestus to mask communication between demigods. They were made of Celestial bronze and had Mist magic surrounding it. Instead of regular email addresses, half-bloods used usernames instead.

 _Let's Find Lady Artemis And Get Out Of Here!_

 _Chat created by: ThisBoyIsOnFire_

 _Added to the chat: SeaweedBrain18, WiseGirlArchitect, SparkyBoy1, CharmingBeautyQueen, CuddlyPandaBear, MistyGem48, LightningPineTree, Moonlace3000, GhostKing, PaintingTheFuture, ProudPraetor, BornToBeWild._

 _ThisBoyIsOnFire: what up ma homies_

 _ProudPraetor: shut up fire boy lets get down to_ _business_

 _Moonlace3000: Thisisquiteoddimwritingonascreenhowdoigetspacesandapostraphes?_

 _ThisBoyIsOnFire: dont worry ill show you babe but we don't even use apostrophes ;)_

 _SeaweedBrain18: hey peeps what doin'_

 _WiseGirlArchitect: stop watching_ _jeffy SeaweedBrain its inappropriate_

 _CharmingBeautyQueen: ye its just a puppet_

 _SparkyBoy1: Pipes, since when did you start saying "ye?"_

 _MistyGem48: trust Sparky to use the proper punctuation_

 _CuddlyPandaBear: maybe his username_ _should be SticklerForRules_

 _SparkyBoy1: Hey!_

 _BornToBeWild: hahahahahaha hi guys_

 _GhostKing: out of the shadows..._

 _PaintingTheFuture: guys concentrate I wanna get home_

 _ProudPraetor: yeah lets and also where is thals_

 _SparkyBoy1: She hates texting._

 _SeaweedBrain18: bro stop using proper punctuation it makes me cringe_

 _WiseGirlArchitect: im sighing right now. anyway have you found anything at the schools?_

 _MistyGem48: We_ _met a few people, one of them coincidentally named Artemis, Dick, and Barbra._

 _GhostKing: Yeah, the girl, Artemis, is definitely not a goddess_

 _CuddlyPandaBear: they're nice enough but something off about Artemis and Dick like they're keeping secrets_

 _ProudPraetor: yeah they both left at the same time and they wouldn't tell us anything_

 _CharmingBeautyQueen: yeah well check out these people. Megan, Conner, and Raquel. megan was almost too nice and Conner always kept a straight face didn't show emotion but raquel was nice_

 _ThisBoyIsOnFire: dude conner was creepy_

 _LightningPineTree: hey guys Jason almost blew our cover_

 _SparkyBoy1: hey big sis and it wasn't my fault_

 _Moonlace3000: Calypso Atlas what kind of name is that?_

 _ThisBoyIsOnFire: sorry babe only thing we could think of_

 _Moonlace3000: well think harder_

 _ThisBoyIsOnFire: gods i love you sunshine_

 _PaintingTheFuture: haha thats nice and all but our kids? wally and zatanna_

 _CuddlyPandaBear: zatanna?_

 _CuddlypandaBear: what kind of name is that_

 _BornToBeWild: her last name is Zatara. Zatanna Zatara_

 _SeaweedBrain18: yeah and in gym wally ran 4 laps in 50 secs_

 _GhostKing: kay kind of weird_

 _MistyGem: so now that we've compared notes time for the fun part of the night when we don't sleep and go out to patrol!_

 _ThisBoyIsOnFire: ugh_

 _SeaweedBrain18: ugh_

 _CuddlyPandaBear: ugh_

 _BornToBeWild: ugh_

 _GhostKing: ugh_

 _SparkyBoy1: yay!_

 _SparkyBoy1: what, i like to patrol_

 _Chat ended by ThisBoyIsOnFire_

* * *

After school, the superheroes went back to their residences and used their Justice League tech to communicate. They didn't go to the cave except for the people who lived there; the Justice League was giving them a well deserved break.

 _Young Justice Saves The World_

 _Chat created by: BatHacker999_

 _Added to the chat: AtTheSpeedOfSound, ICanReadYourMind, AtlantisAqua, IHateMonkeys6, YoungMagician, BubbleMaster12_

 _BatHacker999: hey team_

 _AtTheSpeedOfSound: weird kids much?_

 _ICanReadYourMind: about that..._

 _AtlantisAqua: i am sorry i do not go to the surface world schools_

 _YoungMagician: um... yeah. one was talking about how she painted pictures about heroes falling to their deaths_

 _IHateMonkeys6: we have something about this_

 _BubbleMaster12: yeah show it to them m'gann_

 _ICanReadYourMind: *watch video message*_

 _BatHacker999: wow thats weird but i don't go to any of your schools_

 _BatHacker999: i have to keep it a secret_

 _AtTheSpeedOfSound: hahahahahaha i know where he goes to school..._

 _ICanReadYourMind: stop wally thats mean_

 _BubbleMaster12: well then, out to patrol_

 _IHateMonkeys6: its about time_

 _YoungMagician: my favorite time of the day_

 _AtlantisAqua: we must investigate these children_

 _AtlantisAqua: Robin and Artemis, go to Gotham City. Kid Flash and Zatanna, check out Central City and Rocket, Superboy, and Miss M, you stay in happy Harbor_

 _AtlantisAqua: I will monitor from the cave_

 _Chat ended by: BatHacker999_

* * *

 **Hey, hope you liked the chapter! Feel free to review and keep on readin'!**

 **Clue for next chapter: Annabeth is the first one to find out.**

 **-Clearcloud**


	2. Night Patrol

**Alliance: Young Justice**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of** **Alliance! I am quite sorry I haven't updated. School still hasn't ended and I have final exams, so yeah. But summer starts Friday, so I will be updating pretty regularly.**

 **Thanks for reviewing: Guest and Guy Lantern.**

 **As you know, our last chapter was when our beloved Heroes of Olympus went to go find Artemis! While undercover, they meet Young Justice. Now they are going on patrol in their cities.**

 **Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. No way. I don't own anything.**

 **Will they collide?** **What will happen? Read on to find out.**

* * *

 **The Watchtower  
January 3rd  
22:00 Eastern**

 **General P.O.V.**

Batman was the only one who knew Diana's secret. She came to this new Earth and grew up on Themyscira during the first World War and defeated Ares, ending the war, but also living on her own world, where she was an Olympian. She lived a double life, splitting herself between the world of the gods and the Justice League. But it was not meant to be. After the Second Giant War, Artemis could not hold the connection to the world of the gods any longer. She was left with the League, without a way to get back to her godly state and her Hunters.

Princess Diana trusted Batman with her life, and he trusted her the same. Bruce Wayne knew her whole story. He wanted to help her, but nothing did the trick. She had been stuck here for a few months now.

Diana was sitting in the watchtower. She felt at ease, but there was no peace inside her. She felt them, as soon as they walked through; she felt _her._ Batman walked in.

"Diana," he said hesitantly. "I spoke with Robin."

"I felt it the moment that she walked into this world." Diana fretted.

"Who?"

"Thalia Grace, my lieutenant." She managed a smile. "She is my most trusted advisor. She came here with them, the other demigods."

Batman put a hand on her shoulder. "We will find them and I will make sure they - she - is safe. The team will assure that."

* * *

 **Gotham City  
** **January 3rd  
** **20:45 Eastern**

 **Reyna P.O.V.**

"Stop," Reyna warned Nico. "It's dark and this is apparently the most crime-ridden city in the U.S."

Nico scoffed. "Ha. _I'm_ dark. I can shadow-travel us anywhere."

"And if you do, you'll risk us getting into a fight without your help." Hazel added.

Frank shuddered. "It's odd being in a city that doesn't exist." He was right. Reyna didn't feel like she belonged; that is, because she didn't. A world with superheroes? This was nothing like being a demigod. Half-bloods ran, except for in war. Superheroes _engaged._

"Let's keep going," she muttered. They walked in the dark alleyways, holding weapons, Reyna her gold daggers. Nico held his sword, Hazel hers, and Frank his bow and quiver. They descended into a sewer, where Hazel led them.

Hazel was breathing heavily. "There's so much underground..." she sighed. "What do people do down here?"

"This is what people do down here." said a voice from the shadows. And they were enveloped in a white fog.

Reyna struggled to find her daggers as she was wrapped in rope.

"We can get out of here any second!" Nico screamed.

"Step into the light!" Frank growled. Reyna was ready for a monster, a hideous thing. Instead there was a blond-haired man in a mask.

He spoke in his raspy voice, "Sorry, kiddies. Our partner is doing research." He held out the swords, daggers, and bow. "Funny, I've never seen swords like these before. And this ain't an Arrow bow, for sure." Reyna paled.

"You - you can see them." Hazel stammered.

"What, are you kids stupid? Course I can see these beauties. I'll be keeping them for my collection." And then everything happened so fast.

A black object hurled toward the masked man. The man coughed and swatted the air around him. A green object whirred past them, but he dodged it.

"It's them," Frank whispered. "The teen heroes." An eerie laugh echoed through the murky air.

"You won't be adding anything or anyone to your collection tonight, Sportsmaster." said a girl's voice.

The man's voice and the girl's voice sounded very similar. "Sweetie, I thought you were letting me go free."

"Well, when you start kidnapping, it's my duty, _Dad."_ That's why they sounded familiar.

Then out of the shadows came a boy of about 14. He had a costume on, black, red, and yellow, had messy black hair, and was masked. He threw a punch at Sportsmaster, but the villain caught his fist. The boy easily then did a flip and kicked him in the stomach. Sportsmaster staggered but stood his ground.

The girl stepped out of the shadows. She held a bow with her right hand and reached for an arrow with her left. She wore an all green outfit with a mask. She notched an arrow and shot it at he father. Since he was still recovering from the kick, it caught him off guard. A sort of red foamy thing grew around him and he grunted him. Then there was an explosion and Sportsmaster disappeared. The two kids ran over to them, coughing.

"Are you guys okay?" the dark haired boy said and handed them their weapons, which the villain had left behind.

Reyna said, "Thanks to you guys." This statement was partly true, because they could've gotten themselves out easily.

The archer girl paled. "You - you should get out of here."

Frank asked, stupidly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin, and this is Artemis. Now you better leave." And with that, they disappeared into the shadows.

"We've found out enough." Reyna whispered. "Let's go back."

* * *

 **Happy Harbor, Rhode Island  
January 3rd  
20:59 Eastern**

 **Leo P.O.V.**

 _Yay, time to meet superheroes!_ Leo had said excitedly.

Thalia, being the party pooper that she was, said, "We're probably not going to meet superheroes and we came here for a reason, not to sign autographs." But the fire-user was convinced that they would see the famous teen heroes of Happy Harbor.

But now that they were walking around on the streets, it was very boring and Leo was kind of hating the gods. He swirled a souped-up spinner from his pocket. It was celestial bronze and had wicked spikes protruding out of its sides. It actually could kill a monster effectively.

"So, guys, how much longer?" Nobody answered. Suddenly it seemed like they were being watched.

"Guys..." Thalia warned, pulling out her bow.

 _Who are you, and what do you want?_ said a voice in his mind. Calypso shuddered.

"Who's there?" Piper asked, pulling out her dagger. Then, of course, the impossible happened. Leo had no control over what he was doing and was lifted into the air. He was speechless, which was very unlike him. A figure came into view, one of a girl's, but Leo just couldn't make it out. It was like she could blend in with her environment. Then Leo was dropped onto the ground but caught by a bubble. _If these are the heroes, why are they_ _attacking us?_ Leo thought.

"Hey! Um, people!" Jason yelled hesitantly. "Can you leave us alone?" Of course, that didn't help because you can't ask nicely for people to stop attacking you.

 _I asked you a question._ said the voice, clearly a girl's. _Why are you here?_

Of course, this was Piper's specialty. "Excuse me, but we aren't doing anything wrong. Drop anything that you have." The bubble suddenly popped and Leo fell to the ground. The voice was no longer in their minds. "Show yourselves." said Piper calmly. The camouflage girl, green (wait, what?) and red-haired, became visible in a daze. Then another dark-skinned girl flew off of a roof. But the last one was a shocker because he was wearing no mask. As he jumped off of the roof of the antique store, cracking the ground, it was obvious who he was. It was Conner Kent.

Calypso gaped, "What in Tartarus..." But the green girl got out of her daze as soon as Conner jumped. She flew up to Piper.

She said in a growling voice, "What did you do with your voice? What did you do to make me drop him?" She pointed at Leo. Leo held up his hands in surrender, still spinning the deadly fidget spinner. Piper just took back the glare of the girl. "It's called charmspeak. I can persuade people to do things; anything I'd like."

The five demigods stood across from the three junior superheroes. The bubble girl was the only one who didn't look hostile. They were giving each other odd looks, like they were having a conversation in their minds, which, with all Leo had seen today, it could've been possible. Calypso stood close to Leo, holding his hand, and Piper, Thalia, and Jason stood close together as the weirdos gave each other faces. The green girl sighed.

"I'm Miss Martian. This is Superboy, and Rocket."

Thalia made a sour face. "If you're the good guys, why did you attack us?"

"No." Conner said in a serious voice. "The question is why you're holding weapons." Leo immediately thought of things to say to that.

"Haha," he said. "You mean the fidget spinner? It's really deadly." They just stared at him.

"Wait! Calypso took the spinner.

"Hey!" Leo pouted.

Calypso sighed. "You can see this?" She waved it around in their faces.

"Umm, it's a little obvious since you're waving it around in our faces..." Rocket said sarcastically. Then Calypso did something messed up. She thrust the spinner at Rocket and it _touched her._ It didn't go through her. It _touched her._

Miss Martian put on her defensive face again. "What did you do that for?"

"No, no, no," Thalia cried. "It can touch them and they can see them."

"Tha means we can actually kill people!" Leo said excitedly and then saw the three heroes back away. "What?"

"Your hair is... kind of on fire." Conner/Superboy said.

"Oh! No biggie." He said calmly and the flames snuffed out.

"But back to the matter at hand," Miss Martian just looked creeped out. "Why were you holding weapons?"

"Yeah, about that, we have to go." Jason said. At that, Jason and Thalia, who had learned to control the winds, flew away with Piper while Leo set a wall of fire around the heroes and Calypso used her invisible servants to fly away. Leo didn't look back.

All five of them landed in the back of the hotel where they were staying at.

Thalia panting, spoke first. "Um, Conner is a super-hero or something?"

"Well, that's the least of our problems." Piper spoke seriously. "There's an angry green girl that thinks that we're criminals."

"Awesome! Maybe we'll get wanted posters or something!" Leo said.

"Leo." Piper sighed. Something floated to the ground next to her. "What..." It was obviously a note.

 _I don't know who you are or what you want, but I do know that you aren't a danger to us. You can trust me. Tomorrow after school, next to the mountain, Mount Justice. We all have a lot of explaining to do. -Conner_

* * *

 **Central City  
January 3rd  
21:00 Central**

 **Rachel P.O.V.**

Rachel didn't want to go on stupid patrol. She didn't even ask to go on this mission. She wanted to be home issuing prophecies and painting murals in her cave. But at least she wasn't at Clarion's Academy for Ladies where there were uniforms and classes especially for manners.

Grover bleated impatiently. "It's dark here. I don't like the dark."

"C'mon, Mr. Lord of the Wild!" Percy nudged him. "You can just cause a Panic or something awesome like that!"

"Leave him alone, Percy," Annabeth and Rachel said at the same time. Grover tapped his hooves in his fake feet.

Percy obviously had his sword out, and Annabeth her drakon-bone one. Grover had a few tin cans and his reed pipes, but Rachel, she had nothing. Nothing useful at the moment, you can say. Just some glowing green eyes and misty snakes; and even that only happened once in a while, just to freak people out.

Then it all went so quickly. Literally. Very, very quickly. There were flashes of red and yellow light. Rachel fell to the ground.

When she looked up, there two figures standing there, barely perceptible,but clearly a boy and a girl. Annabeth looked down to find no sword; Percy, too. Luckily Grover's big weapon was his pipes, and that couldn't be perceived as a threat.

"Look, I don't know who you guys are," Percy spoke, "but just - "

" _Ecnelis_." the girl said with a wave of her hands. Percy stopped talking in his tracks, holding his throat like that would help his vocal chords or something.

"Wow, you actually got him to shut up," Rachel smirked while still on the ground. Her friends were also on the ground. The boy came into the light, but the girl stayed, like she didn't want them to see her face. He was wearing a gray spandex suit with a mask that fell over his messy red hair.

"Who do you think you are, holding underage weaponry?" he demanded. Suddenly he was standing nest to Percy, still unable to speak. "Also, what are you doing here alone - " He sped in back of Grover. "In the middle of the night?" All four of the kids gaped in awe at the speed and/or teleportation of the boy.

Annabeth spoke first. She used the intimidating gray-eye thing that she did a lot. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you don't mess with my boyfriend without my consent." Grover just bleated, "Annie, is that the right approach..."

But the daughter of Athena was already up with just her hands, knowing exactly where the fast boy would be every second, probably estimating. She actually got him once and he fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

The girl, hesitating to move from her hiding place, shouted, "Etativel dnolb lrig!" Nothing happened. There was silence. "Etativel dnolb lrig!" She grunted in frustration. "What?"

"Hermes multivitamins," Annabeth whispered.

The fast kid got up and groaned slowly. "You know, we're not turning you in or anything. We're giving you a warning and taking these weapons."

Grover played a slight jig. "Sorry, we need them back." Vines grew around the two swords and they were sucked into the ground. They reappeared at the feet of Percy and Annabeth, who picked them up aggressively. Percy touched the tip of his and it shrunk back into a sword. He gave us a thumbs up.

Then Rachel started to tap the ground. The others also did that. _We're leaving, now._ she tapped.

 _But Kid Fast will get us in the front,_ Grover worried.

 _We split up,_ Percy then said. _make it impossible for them to get us, and I'll use my water powers to make a wall._ Now, you're probably thinking, isn't Leo the Morse Code guy? Well, officially, he was, but after the war he had taken the time to teach coding classes at the camps once he got back with Calypso.

So, to make small talk as a distraction, Rachel said, "So, do you guys have names..." The magician would be of no help if they did escape, so her friends went deep into the shadows slowly. The boy said that his name was Kid Flash and the girl apparently was not going public with her name.

"Well, it was nice talking with you guys, and thanks for the warning! We'll keep safe from now on." she said as she disappeared in green smoke. It was just an illusion, but thank Apollo he had given her a little smoke just to disappear quickly along the alleyway. She thought she could hear a "Aw, man!" from the boy as she snuck away.

Rachel met up with the others at a fountain which tricked silently on the cold January night.

"Guys, we're going back to the apartment." Percy said, with the silence spell wearing off after eating a handy multivitamin.

"Good idea." Annabeth looked thoughtful. "I have some theories..."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was a little rushed, in my opinion, but I am getting to the plot soon.**

 **Also, I am going to be starting trivia questions! You can answer in the reviews. No peeking at other people's answers! Here are the first ones:**

 **Young J** **ustice: What flavors do the Reach brand energy drink come in? (2)**

 **Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus: What does Jason tell Leo the English translation for Festus is?**

 **I promise I will update regularly!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	3. Just a Normal Day

**Alliance: Young Justice**

 **Welcome back to this chapter of Alliance: Young Justice! This is Clearcloud, sorry it took so long for me to update. I guess I was just trying to relax. It's summer! Also, I just finished acting camp that was two weeks long and we had a showcase to perform on Friday, so I had to practice my dances and songs and go over lines. It was very fun and long. But the dance that we did was Yorktown from Hamilton! So that's a reason why I didn't update sooner.**

 **And last night I saw Wicked and my life was changed, sooo...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reviewing: Pertemis14, KittyDitzyDancer, BoCo365, and SilvarRaven**

 **Special shout-out to: _Chips _ for that amazing constructive ****criticism. I am so grateful for the advice and I am trying to somehow resolve the things you mentioned. I am not going to do the group chats anymore, I did realize that it was irrelevant. Also, I cannot find a solution to the "too many characters" problem. As you can see, there is a kind of leader in each group. Thank you for the advice!**

 **That reminds me - constructive criticism is _verrrrrrry_ welcome!**

 **Lastly, before we start, the answers to the trivia questions were:**

 **YJ: Strawberry Mango and peach**

 **PjO/HoO: Happy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally. It's so sad...**

 **Take it away!**

* * *

 **An Unknown Planet  
** **An Unknown Date  
** **An Unknown Time**

 **An Unknown P.O.V.**

He grew more restless each day.

For 50,000 years no one had ever spoiled his plans for the planet Earth as much as the children.

Vandal Savage had fled while the young team was fighting their own mentors, knowing this was not the end. His plan was merely beginning.

But frustration and anger still welled up inside of him as he thought about how he would have to wait to come back into the light, about how he was outsmarted by mere _children!_ He slammed his fist onto the table.

The door slid open with a hiss. A droid floated in and addressed him. "Master Savage, would you enjoy a drink?"

"No," he growled. "Find me the Lord of Chaos."

"Of course, Master Savage." As soon as the door shut, a red portal opened. A seemingly young boy with a cat appeared.

"Hey Vandal!" Klarion said with a large grin. "What do you want now?"

"Witch Boy, do you know how many times the Justice Brats have deceived us?"

"Hmm, let me see. One, two, three, fo-"

"It was a rhetorical question!" The immortal sighed and continued. "Well, no longer. It is time to meet up with our Partner."

Klarion grinned and Teekyl hissed. The plan was about to unfold.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
** **January 4th  
** **6:30 Eastern**

 **Dick P.O.V.**

Dick woke up. He washed up, went downstairs, ate breakfast hastily, and rushed out of the house.

He didn't get to see Bruce. It was always Alfred doing stuff for him.

He loved Alfred, and that was the truth. He just wished that Bruce would give him some father-son time. Not while fighting crime, not while close to death, but maybe having a catch, or watching an old movie.

Dick was always driven, very early, to school. Alfred would have the fancy family BMW and would bring him right up to the front of school. He drove too early because Dick had requested not to bring attention to himself by showing up in a fancy car. He would wait for Barbara and Artemis. In this time, he thought about last night. There were the kids from Gotham! In the _sewers._ Were they juveniles? Is that why they had to move all the way from California? Thought swirled through his head as he waited 15 minutes for kids to start arriving.

Barbara came off the bus. Artemis, like yesterday, walked with the new kids. _Delinquents? Criminals?_ he eyed them. _No, Hazel looks too young... even maybe too young for high school, maybe?_

Dick put on a smile. Artemis looked a little uncomfortable around them. He knew why. Artemis Crock was Artemis from the team, but she didn't know that Dick was Robin. She would totally freak...

Anyway, Artemis looked very uncomfortable around them. She probably was having the same thoughts as Dick, except with less intensity as him. Robin on the outside was calm and fun, but inside he was intense and hard. That's why he didn't want to be Batman. His friends knew that Batman wasn't as open as Robin, and what would happen if Dick showed them what was going on in his mind?

Ugh. He was going off topic. Probably his ADHD kicking in. **A/N - This is not to show he is a demigod, because he is not, FYI.**

They greeted each other warmly, although Nico and Reyna were watching through narrowed eyes. Nico? That seemed normal for the kid to narrow his eyes. Reyna? Dick could sense that she held much power, but when could she have used it? On who?

He shook the dark thoughts from his head and walked to class. His first period was History. It was with Nico. After the first day, he had managed to make an impression. During lunch, some kid whispered, "Emo," into his ear and they guy ended up with a bloody nose, courtesy of Nico.

He walked into the history classroom and immediately people started whispering, good or bad things. Dick just smirked. This kid, whoever he was, was very powerful. Nico sat in the back of the class.

"Hello, children," said Mrs. Railey in a bland tone. "Today we will be starting our Ancient Greek unit. We will start with culture and religion."

After talking lengthily about the government of Athens, Mrs Railey went on to mythology.

"Now, class, there were the main gods, the Olympians. Can anyone tell me the names of those gods?" Surprisingly, Nico's hand shot up.

"Mr. di Angelo?"

"Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus." The kids gaped as Nico sat proudly, reciting the Olympians without a stop.

"Thank you," the teacher didn't care. "But Hades wasn't an Olympian."

'Well, he should be."

Next class was with Hazel and Reyna - Science. His science group had kids from different grades.

There were a few things that Dick found wrong with this class:

\- Hazel had no idea what to do and kept mumbling things about how things weren't this complicated in "her time."

\- Hazel and Reyna looked like good friends on the outside, but to him, it looked like Hazel respected Reyna more than was friends with her.

He didn't have a class with Frank, but they sat together at lunch.

School was nearly over and Dick was determined to file a report on these kids for Bruce. They were definitely acting suspicious.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He wanted to be a normal kid.

 _Not_ Batman.

School was over. Dick turned the corner with Artemis on his tail.

"Dick, I wanted to tell you something. I trust you with it," she said.

"Yeah?" he smirked. He knew what it was. They turned a corner.

"Umm, well, I'm kind of - " She staggered.

"Artemis!" But she looked at what she was looking at and his eyes widened.

It was a monster. _That_ Dick could tell. And underneath, were four figures. No doubt the "exchange students."

"We have to help them!" Dick shouted. He looked around as he was running. There was not another person taking notice of this monster. _What?_

But the kids, surprisingly, had the situation under control. Nico came up on the side - out of thin air - ugh, what was going on? - to hit the monster on its flank with a pure black sword - one of the ones they had recovered last night.

A bird - a giant eagle - landed on the monster's back and it staggered and fell face-first. Emerald bonds covered its back and it roared in rage.

Reyna delivered the final blow and the monster exploded into gold dust. Artemis and Dick watched from afar, gaping.

" _Di_ _immortales!"_ Nico cursed, seemingly. "Monsters followed us here? Who let them into the portal?"

"Stupid Minotaur," Frank mumbled - he was back? Where had he gone?

"Umm, guys," Hazel said. "I hate to break it to you, but there are people staring at us."

They all looked at Artemis and Dick. Reyna ran over.

"Listen," she said to Artemis, "I know about you. Meet us at Gotham Park 20:00 tonight. Tell your friend Robin to come with you. We can explain what you just saw."

As Artemis took out her phone, Reyna mumbled to Dick, "I know about you too,"

Dick stiffened up. "Don't push your luck," Reyna said again.

Artemis was leaving a message to Dick's other phone at the Cave. "Hey, Rob. It's Artemis. I need you to help me with something. A favor for some friends..."

* * *

 **Happy Harbor, Rhode Island  
** **January 4th  
** **7:00 Eastern**

 **Conner P.O.V.**

Conner's day did not go like he wanted it to.

After last night, all he could think about was M'gann's reaction to the powers of the five "exchange students." I mean, he was surprised too, but the Martian girl was vicious towards them while they weren't even doing any harm.

But he just wasn't looking forward to today at school. What if they found out that Megan was Miss Martian and Raquel was Rocket? Could they infer that they were on the team along with him? He walked out of his bedroom in his usual clothes. He went down the hallway to the kitchen. M'gann was waiting there for him, floating while making scrambled eggs.

"Hi, Conner!" she said cheerily. _Good,_ he thought to himself. Conner liked this M'gann much better than ruthless M'gann.

"Hey, uh, M'gann." he smiled. She made the plate of eggs float over to him and he wolfed them down.

" _Someone_ has an appetite today!" she came over to sit next to him. "So, what are you going to do about those kids? They know about you now."

Conner sighed. He hadn't even thought about this. "I honestly have no idea."

"Okay, this is my idea. Just avoid them until they approach you. If they do, act naturally. Go to basketball tryouts with that Jason boy. You'll know what to do."

"Maybe you're better at these situations than I am," Conner pointed out. M'gann laughed. He loved her laugh.

She kissed him on the cheek. He kept eating and she got her bagel and took little nibbles.

They walked out of Mount Justice and down to town. They passed the old antique store, a small chunk of it destroyed from last night's encounter. Conner sighed. See, M'gann and Raquel didn't know that he had left a note with the girl Piper to perceive that they weren't a threat. He needed to convince his fellow heroes to come to the garden. They were going to have to talk.

"What are you thinking about?" M'gann's voice startled him.

"Oh, er, nothing much, just - " He thought. This was the perfect time! "Meet me in the garden today after basketball, okay?"

"Of course!" They arrived at school, and the five kids were huddled in a group, probably talking about what to do when they saw the big freak, Conner Kent.

The bell rang. Oh no. He had forgotten that his first class was with Leo Valdez; the guy whose head lit on fire. _Right..._

"Welcome back kids!" said Professor Carr. Since he rotated first period between Politics and Modern Economics, today he had Economics. So, even though it was the second day of school, it was his first class of this subject. "Today, we have a new student, Leo Valdez." But most people already knew of the guy. He was already wreaking havoc across the school.

Leo grinned. "Everyone, join Team Leo!" Some people rolled their eyes, some girls giggled.

"Leo, you can sit next to... Conner." Conner groaned. Why him? This was one of the people who knew about the Team. He would probably start to pester him about Superman. There were people who were very predictable or very unpredictable. Or just in the middle. Unfortunately, Leo was very predictable. Bring on the pestering.

 **The following were notes of Leo's:**

 _-"Are you an alien?"_

 _-"Can you fly?"_

Conner was getting frustrated.

 _-"_ _Could you fry me with a look?"_

 _-"Why do you not wear a mask... you also always wear a Superman shirt anyway."_

Now Conner was just trying to contain himself.

Finally, when class was over, Conner knew nothing about the natural resources of the Philippines and imports and exports. He also had one more class with Leo, right before lunch, which wasn't as horrible, no notes, but still he was glaring at the Latino boy from across the classroom.

Lunch did come. He sat down on a bench in the courtyard. Today, Tuesday, was M'gann's lunch cheerleading practice, so he found a seemingly peaceful spot and opened his bag lunch. He picked out his sandwich M'gann had wrapped for him and sat back. After all that had happened in the morning, Conner was ready to relax.

 _Bang!_ A sound like a gunshot went off. Leo Valdez rushed into the courtyard, holding little silver balls. He dropped another one. _Bang!_

 _There goes my peaceful lunch._ Conner thought.

"Hello there!" Leo came and sat next to Conner. "Why don't you open up that sandwich of yours?"

Conner thought, _Well, it couldn't hurt._ He opened the tinfoil. Inside were the metallic balls covered with plastic spiders. He hastily dropped the silver foil. _Bang!_ _Bang! Bang!_

Leo was cracking up. "LOL! You just got prankered! I was going to use that trick on Annabeth; she's mortified of spiders!" He continued uncontrollably laughing.

Conner sighed. "Excuse me: 1) what just happened?! and 2) _prankered?"_

"Ah, you see, my young apprentice, the word _prankered_ is used frequently by the great and powerful Purple Shep - "

"Purple Shep?"

Leo looked about to faint. "Do you not have ExplodingTNT here?" Conner was quite puzzled.

"Whatever. I meant you got pranked."

The school day rolled on. It was time for basketball tryouts.

"Alright, listen up!" The team captain, Mal, blew his whistle. "Today, we're trying out five people: Conner, Marvin, Jack, Jason, and Thomas. Only two of you can make the team."

Conner focused. He had to put his strength into the jump, but not to intentionally hurt people by ripping the ball away from them.

"First we'll start by doing dribbling drills. Thomas, you first." They went on to do shooting, defensive drills, offensive drills, and a scrimmage.

"Alright!" Mal said. "The list will be posted tomorrow, Wednesday." The crowd started to disperse.

Jason walked to Conner. "You, in the front of the school, at 8:00 tonight. We can't do right now."

"Okay."

"And tell the kids who were with you last night to come."

"See you then."

* * *

 **Central City  
** **January 4th  
** **7:00 Central**

 **Zatanna P.O.V.**

Zatanna needed a breather. She wore no mask, so with people she knew, she had to always stay in the shadows.

Last night was particularly horrible. Wally had to literally say that she did not like to be named.

She hated that.

Anyway, Zatanna Zeta-ed to Central City and walked from there. She also didn't like tracking these new kids wherever they went. It was like stalking them.

She got to Central City High, where a few of her friends were waiting. They walked and talked until they all branched off to their own classes. She met Rachel and Annabeth in the hallway and they found their first class - English.

"Shoot!" Annabeth had said when she heard the name.

"What, are you not fluent?"

"No, I'm perfectly fluent. I'm just not good at it."

"Okay."

English class was a bore, but Zatanna couldn't see why Annabeth was bad at it. She answered literally every question.

Lunch was... interesting. Wally sat with the four kids, mainly she thought to spy on them, and so Zatanna decided to go over too. They talked about stuff they did outside of school. Zatanna was about to mention last night when she realized - uh-duh. She decided to bring up something light.

"So, guys, what do you so on school breaks?" she said.

"We go to summer camp!" said Percy.

"Well, yeah, you could call it that." Annabeth muttered. Then more clear, "I've been going there since I was 7, Grover was even younger, Percy was 12, and Rachel was 15, and technically not even allowed in the camp, but we made an exception."

"Wow, where is this camp?" Wally said nosily.

"Well," said Grover. "It's in Long Island and you can pretty much go whenever you need too. Like, if your parents need somewhere to send you for a while, you can go there or just for the summer."

"Yeah, we have archery and sword fights and rock-climbing with la - rock-climbing - and there's a giant lake!" Percy spread out his hands while munching on his chips.

"And at night, we all sit around a huge campfire and sing songs and tell ghost stories - my specialty!" Rachel laughed.

"Sounds like a top-notch camp..." Zatanna noted, recording every single bit of that information into her mind and she knew that Wally was doing the same.

After lunch, nothing much happened. She had Music with Grover. Then Home Economics with Wally, Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other and then went to the same kitchen when it was time to make French toast. Annabeth narrated what to do for Percy and he still burned it.

"Percy," Annabeth laughed, "This tastes like the Phlegethon!" Percy shuddered.

After that class, it was her and Wally's free period. She caught him waving to her in an aisle of history books. She walked over.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"' _The River Phlegethon, one of the five rivers that flows through the Underworld and Tartarus. The Phlegethon is also known as the River of Fire and some say it had healing powers. When monsters were killed, they would go to Tartarus to_ _regenerate and they used the rivers to...'_ blah, blah, blah." Wally stared at her.

"What?!" she said again.

"Annabeth mentioned the Phlegethon in Home Ec!" he retorted. "We need to investigate further. I have an idea."

"Oh, no," Zatanna joked. "An idea."

Wally sneered. "We lure them to a Zeta tube, saying that have to show them something, and we abduct them!"

"You would capture your friends just for a stupid hunch?"

"Well, they're obviously, like, criminals, so I don't care."

"Ugh!" Zatanna finally complied when he gave her puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but if it doesn't work, I'm telling Batman that you dragged me along."

"Deal!" Tonight was the night that they were going to find out what this was all about.

* * *

 **The plot is building up!**

 **Hope you liked that chapter, a little long, but that's how it works.**

 **Now for the trivia questions that may or may not have anything to do with the plot:**

 **PjO/ HoO: What were the names of the two _empousai_ that Rachel and Percy met at the Goode hight school orientation?**

 **YJ: Who were the people on the Team that Red Arrow suspected of being moles?**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	4. The Kind of Trap

**Alliance: Young Justice**

 **Welcome back with another chapter! This is Clearcloud. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Also, the next few chapters will be in a General POV, not anyone in particular. I will be jumping around.**

 **Thank you for reviewing: PoisonousLilyOfTheValley, User77852, and KaiTheKnight98**

 **The answers to the trivia questions were:**

 **PjO/ HoO: Tammi and Kelli**

 **YJ:** **Megan, Conner, and Artemis**

 **Disclaimer: You and I wish.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **An Unknown Place  
An Unknown Date  
An Unknown Time**

 **An Unknown P.O.V.**

Forgotten.

That is what Prometheus was.

He held Pandora's jar, for Zeus's sake! And Kronos made him give it away.

So he would not be like Kronos in his plan. His plan was already in action. He was going to be sneaky.

He didn't make the gods send their most powerful heroes to a different world. That was their own decision. But he was the one who severed Artemis's connection to this world. So in a way, maybe he _was_ intruding on the gods' plans.

Anyway, he was to carry out Kronos's plan for the world. First he took out Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Foolish, that girl was!

Then it would be Hecate, Goddess of Magic. Without her, the portals would not open back up for the heroes to come back through. He also had a few allies on the world that they were currently on, to take care of them.

Then, after that, the Muses. How a fine way to end Western Civilization! The Muses were the epitome of Western Civilization! Music, acting, dance, and even more. He would be rid of the gods! More for him, less for them. But that did still leave the demigods. Their heroes were gone, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be strong.

And the heroes on the other world! Their powers were still in use against villains of that world, including the powers of the Justice League. But after that? Prometheus had a little idea of who would take care of them after they defeated the villains.

Yes, a small idea popped into his head.

A rogue.

He would recruit a rogue.

* * *

 **Gotham City  
** **January 4th  
** **20:00 Eastern**

 **General P.O.V.**

The night was cold.

Artemis and Robin waited on a bench in the deserted park. It was freezing. Artemis grunted.

"It is freezing. We are in are freezing costumes, mine, in particular, is particularly freezing," she complained.

"Who cares?" Robin laughed. "I'm going to file this report and get out of here."

"Filing a report?! Is filing a report that important to you? These kids could be criminals and you want to file a report. We should be taking them straight to the Cave!"

"Okay." Frank's voice. "Take us to this cave. There are some people who are gonna be there, waiting for us..."

"How do you know they're there?" Robin asked.

The four of them stepped into the light. "We have our ways of communicating."

"And," Artemis countered, "Who are these other people? And why would they be coming to the Cave?"

"We actually have no idea!" Nico said glumly. "Can you just take us there?"

"Yeah, we've been through this with lots of people. If they want to be taken to the Cave, it's a trap." Robin said.

Hazel muttered, "Ugh, we need Piper." Then louder, "Just take us there!"

"Okay, fine!" Artemis and Robin yelled and put their hands up in surrender.

Then they were on their way to the Zeta tube.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor  
** **January 4th  
** **20:00 Eastern**

 **General P.O.V.**

They arrived at the same time.

The demigods were walking towards the entrance to Happy Harbor High.

Conner was leading Megan and Raquel, in street clothes, towards the benches.

They approached each other.

"Umm, hi guys," Raquel said.

"Ha! I knew it!" Thalia celebrated. "You are them!"

"What do you mean...?" Megan/M'gann approached.

Leo ran up to M'gann. "How do you get your skin to be green? Is it a pigment?"

"What the - "

"Shut up, do you really think we're that stupid?" Jason countered. "Conner doesn't wear a mask, and you guys are Conner's best friends. Voices? Easy."

"Ugh! Fine!" yelled Raquel. "You guys are really hard to beat, huh?" They nodded.

"M'gann, just do it." said Conner. The demigods didn't know what he was talking about. Just then, Megan turned a dark shade of green and her clothes changed to what she was wearing last night.

Piper started clapping, Leo was fussing over how she did it, and Calypso was saying, "So many years have passed and now there are green people."

"I'm a Martian!" said M'gann, blushing.

"Hence the name," said Conner. "But the question is, who are you?"

"Umm, okay, about that, here's the deal, we're tracking somebody down, so we need you to bring us to your Cave so we can track them." Leo said excitedly.

"No."

"What Leo was _trying_ to say," Piper explained with her most charming smile, "is that what we're looking for could be found in your Cave. Your Mount Justice." She paused. "So bring us there."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Whatever.

* * *

 **Central City  
** **January 4th  
** **18:00 Central**

 **General P.O.V.**

"Good! You guys are here!" Zatanna waved from the statue of the Flash under the arch in the heart of Central City. "We have something really important to show you."

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Rachel squealed. She had never squealed before. They had all been informed of Annabeth's theories of the superheroes. So, in turn they were acting like chickens. Particularly stupid chickens.

Grover tapped his hooves (in his shoes). Percy fiddled with Riptide in his pocket. Annabeth was just smiling and waiting to see how she would reveal that she had known for a day already.

Zatanna was thinking, _This is a stupid idea! Why did he think of this?_

Wally was thinking, _This is an amazing idea! I'm so glad I thought of this!_

They walked in silence, Wally and Zatanna leading them. They finally arrived at the Zeta tube. Wally was shaking with excitement.

The demigods were not satisfied.

"This," Percy said smartly, "is a photo booth." Annabeth slapped him. "Ow!"

Annabth approached the two kids. "Okay, I have done my extensive research on Zeta Beam technology. Take us." She held out her hands.

"You're going to let us... take you?" Wally said.

"Yes. Handcuff us. And I already know."

"Well, just come with us..." Zatanna beckoned forwards.

 _Kid Flash, B-03_

 _Zatanna, B-06_

 _Authorized entrance, by Zatanna_

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
** **January 4th  
** **20:45 Eastern**

"Well, er, make yourselves at home?" Conner scratched his head.

They had gone all across the Cave and ended up in the living room and kitchen, where static was playing on the television.

Suddenly Sphere came in. Leo looked like a toddler getting a new toy. He sped over and started fussing over the machinery.

Before anyone could ask, all the demigods said, "He's a mechanic."

A beat.

"Well, this is a nice... house you have!" Piper broke the silence that was not Leo whispering to Sphere.

"It's not much of a house, most of the people on the Team don't live here anyway!" Raquel said.

"Only me, Conner, and two other people on the Team live here." Megan explained.

Then footsteps sounded from the hallway. "Guys!" It was Artemis. "We got a few more." Robin and Artemis stepped into the room with Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Reyna.

Leo immediately ran over and planted a kiss on Hazel's cheek.

"LEO VALDEZ!" Calypso and Hazel shouted.

Leo backed away. "Yes, ma'am."

Piper hugged Reyna and Jason shook Frank's hand, which turned into a hug.

Thalia and Nico kept their distance, but soon they hugged also.

"Geez! We haven't seen each other in, like, two days!" Frank yelled.

The five present heroes were gaping. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat..."

The celebration got even larger and louder when Wally and Zatanna arrived with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Rachel.

The superheroes seriously were thinking of getting some balloons and streamers. Maybe some toy trumpets, too.

"Well!" Robin silenced the reunion. "This is what you were talking about?"

They nodded. "Okay, well, we took you guys in not to see your friends, but to _**INTERROGATE YOU.**_ So, please cooperate." Robin pointed to the entrance. Standing there was a boy that looked older than the rest, dark-skinned with tattoos all over his arms. "This is Aqualad. He is the leader of this team and will lead your interrogation."

"I have been informed of the troubles you had last night," Aqualad continued. "We cannot be sure what to do with you yet, so we are going to _calmly_ talk." He looked at his team. "That goes for you, too. We are going to take you each into the room and you will tell us everything we ask you."

"Okay!" The thirteen kids said in unison.

"You," Aqualad said, pointing to Annabeth. "Come with me."

"Can I come?" Percy said nervously.

"No." They walked into the room and sat down.

"Alright, I want this to be quick, smooth, and clean. Name?"

"Annabeth Chase ."

"Age and birthday?"

"17. July 12th."

"Parentage?"

"Frederick Chase. I never knew my mom."

Aqualad leaned closer. "Who do you work for?"

"We don't work for anyone... nessecarily."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we go to a summer camp, two of them really, that when you're old enough, they send you out and to go on 'quests.' Sometimes they're just scavenger hunts."

"I - I see. Thank you, Annabeth, that's enough for today." He walked Annabeth out. As they got closer, they heard sounds... yelling.

"Oh, no," Annabeth whispered. They ran into the living room. Furniture was turned over, and the teams were growling at each other. Annabeth and Kaldur face-palmed.

"Stop!" a voice called. "Stop this instant!" A figure stepped in.

Thalia stopped in her tracks. "My - my Lady!" She dropped onto her knees.

"Come," said Wonder Woman. "Sit down. We had e a lot to discuss."

* * *

 **Whaaaaaaaaat**

 **Not exactly a** **cliffie, but that's okay!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to update quicker, but that might make my writing a little rushed.**

 **Anyway, here are the trivia questions for the day:**

 **PjO/ HoO: Who was the harpy that Frank, Hazel, and Percy saved in Seattle?**

 **YJ: What is the official term for someone with super-speed? (I've been watching _The Flash..._ )**

 **-Clearcloud**


	5. Introductions (or Interrogations)

**Alliance: Young Justice**

 **Bonjour! This is Clearcloud.**

 **BREAKING NEWS! DUE TO MULTIPLE COMPLAINTS OF THE LARGE CAST OF CHARACTERS, CLEARCLOUD IS DECIDING TO ABIDE TO THESE PLEADS AND REDUCE THE CAST BY FOUR! THALIA, CALYPSO, GROVER, RACHEL, YOU'RE GETTING KICKED OUT! _KICK!_**

 **Okay, sorry, that was a little snobby. I agree that there is a large cast of Percy Jackson characters. I am leaving the Seven, Nico, and Reyna. For some reason, I have this weird obsession with Reyna.**

 **The characters being reduced will happen next chapter I think.**

 **Anyway, I love you guys and that is why I read reviews. ;)**

 **Thank you for reviewing: _(okay, this is really weird it's not letting me write your name for some reason, but you know who you are.)_ **

**I am also doing a shout out to _t_ _hat person who can't be named_ : I was so grateful for this feedback. Yes, the plot is going to thicken a lot. The chapter was very rushed, I know. And for the demigods barging in? The Justice League didn't really know that this was going on, so there was no supervision. The demigods would probably beat the Team. They have also seen many things in their lifetimes; their friends from school all knowing each other wouldn't be the most crazy! I ****loved reading all of your ideas for later in the book and I am totally going to use most of them. I did already have the idea of the multiple quests. And, yes, I am going to be making a prophecy... wish me luck! I am going to follow normal prophecy protocol, meaning four lines, every two lines rhyme, blah blah blah. People don't follow the prophecy protocol on FanFiction! They're like 10 lines long! Okay, I'm ranting... I thank you, _that person who the computer won't let me name!_ P.S. The Flash is a great show! I'm watching season three on Netflix right now.**

 **Oh! Trivia! The answers to the trivia questions were:**

 **PjO/ HoO: Ella**

 **YJ: Speedster**

 **WARNING: This chapter will most likely be unproductive and just for fun so I don't really care if I get negative comments. I swear I will be getting to the plot next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan, just take all the Percy Jackson... and give it to me. Same for DC.**

 **On with the story! Hope you like!**

* * *

 **An Unknown Place  
An Unknown Date  
An Unknown Time**

 **An Unknown P.O.V.**

Birds chirped as the girl trekked the dark forest.

A light rain was falling and the night was cold.

The dark sky made it impossible to see anything, except for the young girl who wore a headlight to guide her way. She was following a trail.

"It ends here..." she muttered. "This doesn't make any sense,"

"It doesn't, now?" A voice called out. She whipped around. A man's figure came into picture. He was wearing a tuxedo with an odd pineapple tie for some reason.

She sighed. "Of course. Epimetheus. My favorite employer. Hardly."

"My darling! Good to see you again!" Epimetheus waved his hand and two chairs appeared.

"You know I can't say the same to you." The girl sat down in the misty form of a chair. "Why are you here? Doing your dirty work for Kronos again?"

"Oh, my girl! You must know... Kronos is dead. Stupid demigods."

She gave him a dirty look. "I am a demigod."

"Apologies." He sighed. "This is for my brother, Prometheus. He needs you again, darling."

"Keep dreaming, Epimetheus! You know from experience that I can be of no assistance in these situations."

"But this is not a normal situation!" he fumed, standing up. "The most powerful demigods of the modern Greek and Roman societies are off world! Off-limits! We are free to attack any second. But to ensure the safety," he smirked, "of these heroes, they need to be sent somewhere somewhere on a wild goose chase. And you can send them there."

The girl stared and then did something. She laughed. "You want. _Me._ To do something. For _you._ I find that very hard to believe. I, Renn Montey, must keep telling you that I cannot help you in what you are asking. And you know I understand you."

"I - I see. Well, thank you for your assistance anyways." The chairs were removed and Epimetheus started to walk backwards. He suddenly turned back. "Er, one more question. Why do you carry that stick? And that gun; it certainly isn't Celestial Bronze of Imperial Gold. And you clutch that snagged fur like it is a part of you. Why should you, a Daughter of Hecate, even need something like that?" He got closer. "And where were you, when not at Camp Half-Blood?"

Renn growled, pulled out her sword, and lashed it in Epimetheus's direction. "How old do you think I am where I can go so many places in seven years? For Hera's sake, I am a _fifteen year old girl!"_ Epimetheus raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Fine. I will do it for you. But on one condition."

"Anything."

"You must promise to never, ever, bother me again."

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
** **January 4th  
** **22:30 Eastern**

 **General P.O.V.**

They were all sitting down in a circle in the living room, thanks to Piper's charmspeak.

Wally had objected. "Why should we even be doing this?"

"Sit down and listen!"

"Okay."

Wonder Woman, Artemis, Diana, whatever you want to call her, stood outside the circle and observed. "Alright, I know this is a lot to take in. For all of you."

"Not really." All twenty-one of them shrugged. There was a brief silence.

Percy raised his hand.

She sighed. "Perseus."

"Okay, well, Lady Artemis, _what are you wearing?!"_

Percy got a loving smack from his amazing girlfriend.

"Ugh. This, here, is superhero garment."

"Scandalous," Leo muttered.

Leo got a loving smack from his amazing girlfriend.

"Leo Valdez, if I could, I would turn you into a jackalope. But I have lost all godly power." She smiled wistfully. "Now all I have is memories."

"Wait, what is going on here?" Superboy asked.

"Speak when you're spoken to! Or just raise your hand." Superboy raised his hand. "Yes, Superboy."

"What's going on?"

"Oh, you haven't told them yet." The demigods + Grover and Rachel nodded.

"Told us what?" Artemis shouted. "For two days we've been tracking these kids and they turn out to be in league with Wonder Woman, who may not actually be Wonder Woman... This doesn't make sense."

"I guess it's introduction time, I see." She looked around. "For all of you. Do not talk while other people are talking."

"Gods, she sounds like my kindergarten teacher," Piper mumbled.

"We will go around the circle." she explained. "You can say anything you want about yourselves. Be honest. Especially you demigods. Percy, you start."

"Okay! Let's get this thing started. Hello there, my name is Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, two-time Hero of Olympus, Prince of the Seas. But I prefer the title of Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth laughed. "You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain!"

"You are the son of Poseidon?" Aqualad stiffened.

The introductions went on.

It was Hazel's turn. "Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, Hero of Olympus, and I died in 1948!"

The introductions went on. They got to Robin. By then, everyone had taken off their masks. Obviously, except for him.

"Dude! Take off your mask." Jason said.

"Yeah, you are the only one we haven't identified by now." Thalia pointed out.

Reyna and Annabeth smirked at each other. They knew. They had known forever.

"Er, no, I'm not allowed to, sorry." he said awkwardly. "Orders."

"If we want to all be friends, we should trust one another." Hazel said.

"Well, we don't even know," Rocket explained.

"Take off the stupid mask!" the demigods shouted.

"Fine! Alright! But I'm putting it back on as soon as possible." he finally complied. He pulled off the domino and revealed a set of light blue eyes.

Artemis (the superhero) gasped. "Grayson?" Her shock turned to anger. "Why didn't you tell me? And why didn't you tell me that you knew about me the _whole time?"_ She ran up to him and slapped him hard against the face. "You. Little. Troll." She sat back down again.

"Nice to see you too," Dick whispered, clutching his cheek.

Wally snickered. "This is really funny because I knew the whole time."

Artemis went up and slapped him, too.

Everyone sat in silence. Leo broke it.

"Hahahahah that was so funny holy Hera tia callida she just slapped both of them hahahaha"

"Shut up Leo!" everyone yelled.

"Yes! Okay!"

Introductions were over.

"So, these things, gods," Miss Martian said, "Have kids with mortals. And you are their kids."

"Not all of us." Grover bleated. "I'm a satyr!" He pulled off his shoes. Zatanna almost fainted. "Also, I look like I'm seventeen, but I'm actually thirty-four."

"And me, I am the the daughter of Atlas and a minor goddess nymph, and I am about 3,000 years old."

"And I'm a mortal!" Rachel said. "But I can see through the Mist and I am our camp's Oracle."

"What does that even mean?" A few people blurted out.

"Well, the Mist is the thing that makes people not see monsters. Like, if there's a chimera roaming the streets, it could look like a chihuahua. But it doesn't;t seem to be working on this Earth. And for the Oracle thing, that means that I issue prophecies."

"Wow," Conner muttered.

"But my real question is," Robin mentioned, "Is why have we never been informed of this?"

"Okay, well, we're kinda from a different world." Piper said. "A world with no superheroes, but with the Greek and Roman gods."

"And Egyptian and Norse," Annabeth and Percy whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, anyway, the people don't know about us because of the Mist. But we fight wars, like every summer. We just finished one a few months ago!"

Wonder Woman bumped in. "Which I was not invited to fight in! My father accused me for doing nothing!" She got blank stares. "I'm sorry, carry on."

"Oh, I remember that!" Frank remembered from visiting Delos.

"Okay, so what does Wonder Woman have to do with this? Why are you on our world?" Aqualad spoke for the first time.

"I do suppose," Wonder Woman said, "that I should be explaining this."

She sat down along with the kids and started to speak. "Many years ago, the Great War was brewing. You know this as World War I. It happened on all Earths. I discovered this Earth. I decided to live and grow up on the island of the Amazons, Themyscira, to live in this fascinating world. I literally split my body so I could be on the Olympian council and grow up on Themyscira. Then a man came. I went with him to stop the war. I eventually defeated the cause of the war, taking on the role of Wonder Woman. I was immortal, and here I am. Then the Second Giant War came along on my home Earth. My father, Zeus, unrighteously imprisoned me on the island of my birth, Delos, though I still lived and fought on this world. Eventually he let me out, though I still don't know what happened to my brother Apollo. I do hope he is alright, whatever the jerk he is. But suddenly my connection to my home world, of the Olympian thrones, was severed, and here I am, stuck as Wonder Woman." She sighed.

Everyone stared.

"Don't you see? The Winter Solstice has already passed. The gods have not decided anything!"

"Yeah, that's very true!" Nico pointed out. "It was a mess. We all went out disappointed."

"You know, this is just too confusing!" Raquel said. "I need some food." She went up to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I can make us cookies!" M'gann said excitedly.

"And I guess I can make some stew," Calypso shrugged.

All the demigods cheered. "Yeah! Stew!"

"Calypso's stew is the _best."_ Grover muttered, mouth watering. "Maybe better than tin cans..."

They sat in silence and ate, not knowing that it was nearing midnight and they had an unexpected visitor.

* * *

 **Who is this *gasp* unexpected visitor? Friend or foe?**

 **I know, kind of a crummy chapter -** **irrelevant and just for fun. I promise you, I will get to the point next chapter. Prophecy... I love quests!**

 **Also, that Renn girl is going to be very important. Her backstory will eventually be explained. Also, if you** **haven't, because this will become the Alliance series, read Harry Potter and Warriors, watch Star Wars and Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

 **Anyway, time for trivia:**

 **PjO/ HoO: In _The Titan's Curse_ , when Grover says "you made it," what does he say that Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy made?**

 **YJ: Who does the original Roy Harper want to kill for revenge?**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	6. A Visitor and Teary Goodbyes

**Alliance: Young Justice**

 **Okay, readers, I need to tell you something - I SAW HAMILTON AND IT WAS AMAZING I MEAN WHAT GENIUS I'M NOT EVEN OVERREACTING! It was also hilarious.**

 **Yeah it was #lit. Do not diss ma** **boy Hamilton. Or Burr. Or Lafayette. Or MULLIGAN. Or Laurens . Or Philip noooo Philip.**

 **Wow what am I doing. Just saying, I'm Eliza.**

 **Okay, sorry I couldn't update/ tell you guys sooner. I was on vacation and then theater camp and I had to memorize lots of stuff and then vacation again.**

 **Umm... hope you liked the last chapter! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for - the crummy prophecy! ;) And also I am reducing characters! Yay! At the beginning of the chapter, it may seem as if I am adding a character, but I promise they are only in one chapter.**

 **Thanks for reviewing: KittyDitzyDancer, Senna Bluefire,** **Travis rosen**

 **The trivia questions are were:**

 **PjO/ HoO: The punch! (btw that is my favorite scene from my favorite book in PjO)**

 **YJ: The original Roy is trying to kill Lex Luthor.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, DC, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Hamilton: An American** **Musical. Though I do know all of those things pretty well. I deserve to own them. :( whatevs**

 **On with this story!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
** **January 4th  
** **23:55 Eastern**

 **General P.O.V.**

The visitor was trying to navigate through the dark hallways of the giant mountain. She had important things she had to tell her friends from Camp.

Meanwhile, the Team, demigods, and Wonder Woman were eating stew and burnt cookies in silence.

Frank broke the silence. "So, how do we get you back?"

"If I could not do it myself, what could you do?" Wonder Woman sighed.

"Well, couldn't you just make another portal to get back?" Megan suggested.

"That would be quite inconvenient, as she is supposed to be split between worlds and bodies." Annabeth said scientifically. "If we took her back, she would still be in this body, have no godly powers, and she would not even exist on this Earth anymore."

"So that isn't gonna work out." Jason finished.

"But again, what do we have to do with this? It all started with Wonder Woman. We don't have to be a part of it." Artemis said.

"Hey! Maybe we should just leave. Is that what you think?" Thalia challenged.

"Thals," Nico warned. Suddenly, everyone in the room was arguing with someone.

"Stop!" Calypso yelled. "Look," She pointed to Rachel. She was spewing smoke and her eyes were glowing green. As she was standing up, Hazel and Leo pulled a chair up under her.

Rachel began to speak in a raspy voice:

 _Once the_ _heroes' foes hath fall  
And face of a goddess deceive them all  
Many worlds spin round and round  
Two gems and a heart on solid ground_

Rachel fell back into the chair as all the heroes gaped, except for Robin, who went and got her some water.

"So, I'm guessing that's her power?" Wally said.

"It isn't exactly a _power,"_ explained Rachel, finally recovering. "It's more of a gift. I can see through the Mist, even though I'm mortal, so that made me the perfect person to be the Oracle of Delphi. Apollo gave me this gift to make prophecies for quests."

Everyone nodded, not fully understanding.

"But... we're mortal. Why can we see through the Mist?" Zatanna questioned.

Hazel sighed. "Well, either there's something really wrong with the Mist, or Hecate, or it just doesn't work on this Earth. Let's hope for the second one."

Suddenly an alarm started to blare, yelling, _"Intruder alert. Intruder alert,"_

Everyone got into their full battle stances, ready for a fight. But instead of an intruder, walking into the room was a girl of about 15 with dark hair and a purple streak, wearing earbuds and humming a catchy melody. It was Lou Ellen Blackstone.

"Lou Ellen!" Piper ran forward and hugged her. All the girls hugged her, too. All the boys waved, except for Nico, who shook her hand, as they had been in a life and death situation, apparently.

"Hey guys!" She grinned. "Well, for you weird people," She gestured to to heroes, "I'm Lou Ellen Blackstone, Daughter of Hecate. And I'm here for a few things: wait, okay, I wrote it down on my notes, because I can forget things easily." She scanned her H-phone for apps, humming the song. Suddenly Annabeth recognized it.

"Oh my gods! You're singing Non-Stop from Hamilton!"

All the girls from the camps squealed and sang, "WHY DO YOU WRITE LIKE YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME EVERY DAY YOU FIGHT LIKE YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME KEEP ON FIGHTING IN THE MEANTIME."

Grover explained, "Ever since the new H-phone came out, they've been crushing over this musical Hamilton. We like it a little too, but they're absolutely obsessed!"

"Wow, yeah, that's great song," Lou Ellen, said, out of breath. "It's my third favorite. My first is What'd I Miss and the second is Washington on Your Side."

"Yeah those are great, but I'm personally obsessed with My Shot and The Schuyler Sisters." Reyna said.

"Guys!" Frank interrupted. "Lou Ellen had something to say."

"Oh! Yeah! Well, a few things, actually," she countered. "Okay, well, number one - "

"The challenge demands satisfaction, if they apologize, no need for further action," you could hear Jason whispering.

" - I have some requests - from the gods and campers. The gods sent me here for a few reasons. First, Grover, the Council of Cloven Elders needs you. Something about satyrs and nymphs and disturbances. They're calling you back. Also, Juniper is very nervous." Grover started to chew his shirt. "Next, Thalia, the Hunters are requesting your presence while hunting down some monster." Thalia nodded. "Rachel. Ella is cracking under the stress of being the only person who can read prophecies on our Earth, and there are some menacing things that she's been reading. We need you to help her a little and help interpret these lines. Lastly, Calypso, you don't need to come, but Cabin 20 and I are giving you the chance to regain your magic - to its full potential."

Calypso's eyes burned with longing. "Yes... yes, I'll go. It's a chance I can't skip over. That is, if it's okay with Valdez."

Leo was smiling, though he felt a little sad. "Sunshine, whatever makes you happy."

"Okay!" Lou smiled. "It's settled then. You guys will come back with me."

Everyone said their goodbyes. Artemis approached Thalia. "I wish I could be out there with you. But promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me you will slay this monster."

"I promise." she smirked.

Percy shook hands with Grover. "Good luck, G-man." Annabeth kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush.

Rachel hugged Piper. Hazel came up to her. "Hey, I know Ella is a little jumpy, but just take care of her for me? And Camp Jupiter. I know the other centurions are taking charge, but it'll be hard without Reyna and Frank there."

"Course."

"Leo..." Calypso started. "I know this is hard, but it's a chance that - " He stopped her with a small peck on her cheek.

"Just be safe, mamacita." He said.

"You more! And _don't_ call me mamacita!"

And with that, Lou Ellen waved her hand and a purple portal, like the one that they had originally come through, appeared. The four travelers waved their last goodbyes and were on their way. But Lou stayed. When the portal closed, she began speaking again.

"Alright. This is top-secret information that only these nine demigods, you eight heroes, and Lady Artemis can hear. You may not share this with _anyone,_ even your superiors." She looked at her phone again. "Okay, more notes. Notes, notes, notes, okay! So, we did hear that prophecy that Rachel gave to you guys. Chiron says he has some insight on it, since it was a particularly vague prophecy. What was the first line again? Yeah, _Once the heroes' foes hath fall._ Well, Chiron thinks that since we just defeated Gaea, we have fulfilled part of the first line. But it was heroes plural, I think. So you superhero people, what do you think that means?"

"Well, we just sent that scoundrel Vandal Savage flying off into space with his little sidekick Klarion." Artemis growled.

"Okay, that makes sense then. The first line is complete. The second line is, _And face of a goddess deceive them all._ It would only make sense if it was Artemis, because she doesn't look like she did back on our Earth. So, the second line is complete. Next line - _Many worlds spin round and round._ Chiron had a little trouble figuring this one out, but it seems like it is because there are multiple worlds and universes, therefore the multiverse. Though no one could figure out what it meant to the prophecy."

Everyone mumbled thoughtfully to themselves. Lou Ellen continued, after taking a deep breath. "Alright. This is the weird part. _Two gems and a heart on solid ground._ Now, no one could figure that one out. While corresponding with Camp Jupiter, where they had heard the prophecy from Ella, they revealed that Ella was mumbling words like 'gems,' 'heart,' 'chains,' and 'witch.' We decided that it had something to so with the prophecy."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Nico blurted out suddenly. "Er, sorry. But it doesn't. Why would she have said, 'witch?' That has nothing to do with the other three objects."

"Wait... maybe it does." Robin said thoughtfully. "My thoughts when I heard that word, 'witch,' was Klarion, the Witch Boy!"

"I wouldn't put anything past him," Wally snarled. "That slimy, no good, piece of - " Artemis clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Okay, yes, I agree with you, just calm down!" she said, exasperated for her boyfriend. Annabeth gave her a look that said, _I can relate._

"Well, alrighty, that's it for the prophecy." she said coolly. "But now, the gods, after learning about you heroes, have decided to bless you. I don't know why, but they wanted to.

"So, first up we have... Kaldur'ahm. Aqualad. Poseidon, for your underwater skills.." Kaldur gaped and Percy gave a lopsided grin.

"Next is Richard Grayson. Robin. Hades, for your abilities of disappearing, or shadow-travel." He shrugged.

"Artemis Crock. Artemis. Apollo, for your use of the bow.

"Raquel Ervin. Rocket. Iris, for your shields and calm personality.

"Wallace West. Kid Flash. Hermes, for your speed.

"Zatanna Zatara. Zatanna. Hecate, for your use of magic.

"M'gann M'orzz. Miss Martian. Tyche. For your positivity and good nature.

"Lastly, Conner Kent. Superboy. Ares, for your strength and willingness." She looked up. "There you go! Though you won't feel like you're blessed, it will come in handy." She winked at them all. "Well, I have to be on my way! See y'all!" She waved and stepped through a newly opened purple portal, with no one else saying a word.

For a while, everyone sat in silence.

Leo broke it. "So, now that we're going on this quest, and all you guys are blessed by the gods, we should get cool code names! I'm gonna be Fireman!"

Everyone cringed. "Er, no offense, but we wouldn't be able to live with that." Nico said awkwardly.

"Fireboy!"

"Nope."

"Firekid."

"No way."

"Firelad!"

Megan made mental gagging noises in everyone's heads. Aqualad slapped his forehead.

"Well, we'll work on that later. " Piper assured. "Next!"

"Riptide," Percy said.

"Owleyes?" Annabeth suggested for herself.

"Umm... Beast Boy?" Frank said.

"No, sounds a little young for your age," Miss Martian said dryly.

"Charmspeak!" Piper said eagerly for herself.

"Haha! Yes! I got it!' Leo shouted. "Commander Tool Belt!"

Everyone shrugged. "Yeah, I can live with it."

Jason said, "Superman?"

"Taken," Conner grunted.

"I know what Jason's should be," Percy suggested. "Okay, here it comes: Sparky Sparky Boom Man!"

Everyone sighed. Only Percy could come up with a name like that. **A/N - JK, Sokka could, too.**

"Okay, how about just Bolt?" The group nodded.

"I got Ghost King." Nico muttered.

"Yeah! Take that, Minos!" Percy and Annabeth rallied, being in the battle where Nico got the nickname.

"I think I'll simply go with Praetor, my rank." Reyna said calmly.

"So I'm Praetor 2?" Frank frowned. "Grey Dragon is fine with me."

"It's lame, but I'll be Misty Sword." Hazel said blushing.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I must go to the Watchtower and make up some cover story to the Justice League for the odd behavior and your temporary leave of absence that you will all be taking." Wonder Woman said. "After that, I will come back here and monitor your quest. You will be separated into three groups, each looking for one item in the prophecy's last line. Annabeth, Kaldur, and Robin are team leaders." With that, she left.

Robin was muttering, "Why'd she put me in charge? I mess up everything. I'm too young..." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine." It was Zatanna. "I believe in you."

"Thanks, Z." She led him back to the group, where they were already starting to make three groups.

* * *

 **There! How'd you like that chapter? The last part was kind of just for fun, I had the idea that Leo wanted his name to be something with fire. Did y'all get my Avatar reference?**

 **Also, the Robin and Zatanna part is for Dick and Zatanna's budding romance, and how Dick is paranoid about leading.**

 **I bet some of you are wondering why I didn't have a beginning sequence. The answer is: I didn't realize that I didn't have one, so I became lazy and didn't put it there. The beginning sequences in the next chapters will be really short, if there is one at all.**

 **Speaking of the next few chapters, they will be labeled Day 1, day 2, day 3, so on so on blah blah blah.**

 **Okay, trivia! Here it is:**

 **PjO/ HoO: What is the name of a Roman priest that erects statues?**

 **YJ: Why couldn't T. O. Morrow be there to** **experiment on the echinoderm?**

 **Well, please review and I'll hopefully be back with another chapter soon.**

 **Let the quest begin!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	7. Day 1 and a half (or, the quest begins)

**Alliance: Young Justice**

 **Hello, y'all! This is** **another chapter of Alliance!**

 **So I was rewatching Avatar: The Last Airbender straight through on Amazon and I finish it. Then I'm like, "Why not rewatch Young Justice, too?" So I go on Netflix and search it like 4 times and I can't find it. Then I look up on** **safari if Young Justice is still on Netflix. It's not. It got taken off on August 1st. _THE PAIN!_ So I'm probably going to buy season 1 9the good season) for 20 dollars on Amazon and wait for season 3 _._ But first I said, "I know! I'll watch The Clone Wars again on Netflix." So I started. But then, the little thing on the side says that it's only available until September 7th! Now I'm trying to rewatch my favorite episodes before that time. Can you feel my pain? I am being deprived of my favorite things ever! Please review a condolence?**

 **Well...**

 **AND THEN AVATAR STARTED TO COST MONEY! WHAT THE WHAT?**

 **Hope you all liked the last chapter. It went a little fast and was just for fun mostly but also to please you readers. I actually reduced the characters! Yay! And I did a prophecy and I realized that I was wrong when I said it had to be four lines. It can be four or six.**

 **My school starts soon and I went to this meeting today and I was scared I was the only one going, but most of my friends were there too, so that was good.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reviewing: XBnemesisX, Silvershadow11223**

 **The answers to the trivia were:**

 **PjO/ HoO: _Pontifex maximus_**

 **YJ: T.O. Morrow was in a coma.**

 **Yeah, so, you may realize that this is Day 1 and 1/2. That is merely because this chapter is for clearing things up.**

 **Disclaimer: Ugh I just do this because the website requires me to, so here goes: Idontownanythinglikepercyjacksonheroesofolypusoryoungjustice. Okay? Okay.**

 **Okay! Now it's time for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The Watchtower  
January 5th  
1:30 Eastern**

 **General P.O.V.**

"That concludes our meeting on the whereabouts of Vandal Savage." Batman closed a hologram of an evilly smirking Savage. The Justice League dispersed quietly through the Zeta Tubes or to another part of the space station.

In the end, only Diana and Batman remained.

"At first, you had me fooled. Then you got to the part about a school trip for a few days and you lost me. Aqualad has webbed fingers and gills and he doesn't go to school." Wonder Woman's explanation was - well - convincing, and a little too thorough. "So where are they really?"

"Fine. They're going on a quest. Bruce, let them do it. Please." She looked down. "I feel so guilty. I started this whole mess, and I can't fix it." She looked into the cold eyes, suddenly filled with warmth.

"I'm not going to interfere. In fact, I'm going to act as if I don't know." Batman started to walk out.

"Wait!" Diana called out. He turned around. "What do you know about stolen ancient artifacts."

"Diana, there are millions of those, it would take - "

"Let me narrow it down. Gems. Jewelry. Especially from the Ancient Greek time period."

And he brought up two dozen pages of Ancient Greek artifacts.

She smiled. "I think we have a lead."

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
January 5th  
2:00 Eastern**

 **General P.O.V.**

Snow was now falling harder and faster than in the afternoon. Though the people in the Cave were unaware, because they were cooped up until Wonder Woman came back.

People were finally starting to socialize with each other. Artemis, Annabeth, and Piper were all talking about their stupid boyfriends and memories with them. Percy was telling Kaldur about the domain of Poseidon and Aqualad was bobbing his head at everything Percy said.

The Zeta Tube opened to reveal Wonder Woman, holding a file paper. "Everyone, come to the mission room. I have some information to tell you."

All the kids went and listened attentively for any evidence on where their groups should start.

The experienced hero got up and injected a little USB into the screen. About ten little pages popped up. "When I was at the Watchtower for the meeting, I tried to search as much as I could on the League's database for stolen Ancient Greek artifacts; mainly necklaces, gems, and jewelry. We - I narrowed it down to these ten."

"What inspired you to take these ten files?" Piper asked curiously.

"All of these bases are stationed no where near water. Mainly, in the desert or near mountain ranges." She raised an eyebrow.

Robin understood. " _Two gems and a heart..._ on solid ground! _"_ he exclaimed. "Deserts and mountains are the solid ground we're looking for."

"Alright. Let's go through them together." They went through all ten until they had crossed out ten choices out of common sense and gut instinct.

Finally, there were four stations left. One in Arizona, one in Saudi Arabia, a less likely one in China, and one in the Alps.

Annabeth got up in front of the group. "Let's talk about the base in Arizona. It is a group of illegal 'archaeologists' that dig up artifacts and sell them. They were last seen stationing in the outskirts of Phoenix, the capital. They sell people the gems and ancient jewelry they find in Ancient Greece and bring them back to the United States. They would be a likely place to start."

"Thank you, Annabeth. I think Phoenix would be a good place for one group to start, also. You group will start there. In your group will be Miss Martian, Mr. Valdez, Kid Flash, and Zatanna."

Next, Aqualad rose and proceeded to speak about the base in the Alps. "The leader of this illegal artifact-selling group, Randolph Kamuzi, has a history of using the borders of Germany, France, Switzerland, and Italy, for selling stolen Egyptian, but mostly Greek artifacts from European museums. He and his group are currently setting camp near the border of Germany and France, near Annecy. We have much evidence that leads to Kamuzi being the one with an important artifact."

"Alright. That is where our second group will go, then. Aqualad, you will go with Mr. Grace, Artemis, Reyna, Hazel, and Superboy."

Lastly, Robin got up. "Now, our part of the quest is a little different. We need to track down a _heart._ Now, we are led to believe that this heart is with Klarion. We need to search for evidence and then report back here, where we can possibly regroup unless we do find Klarion. We'll start in New Orleans, in the warehouse he was last. On my team, we will have the remaining people: Percy, Piper, Nico, Frank, and Raquel."

"And I," Wonder Woman cut in, "will be monitoring your progress. You can use coms, Iris Message, or Miss Martian's link if you are in range, to contact me or someone else." She clapped her hands together. "If that's all, say your goodbyes, change into civilian clothes, and _let the quest begin!"_

Percy looked on the verge of tears. "Annabeth. I'm not leaving you again. I can't."

"Percy, I'm fine. I'll be fine. This isn't Tartarus. This is life, with real air, and regular water. If we survived that, we can survive this."

"Wise Girl, your pep talks are the best," he said, suddenly smiling. All the couples said goodbye and decided to I. M. every night at 8:00.

"But there are different time zones!" Hazel countered. "Which 8:00?"

"We'll just have to talk to each other two times a day, at each 8:00!" Wally said slyly.

"Yes, yes, now please, go to your assigned groups. Annabeth, you take Zeta tube 1, Robin, take Zeta 2, and Aqualad, take the Bioship. Now really, _let the quest begin!_ "

* * *

 **Phoenix, Arizona  
** **January 5th  
2:20 ****Mountain**

The Zeta Tube opened in a dark alleyway in Phoenix, Arizona. Cars zoomed past, but no one seemed to notice the bright light exerting from the passageway.

Annabeth clasped her hands in front of her face. "Well! Now, we have to look all over Phoenix in the blazing heat for one location that is still unidentified! Let's go." She started to walk away.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

 **Atlantic Air Space  
January 5th  
2:25 Eastern**

"Wow!" said Hazel. "This is amazing! Leo would love this ship."

"Yeah, it's Martian tech, so it can do a lot of things." Artemis pressed a button. "Like this."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"It's in camouflage mode now, so we can blend in to our surroundings."

* * *

 **New Orleans, Louisiana  
January 5th  
2:15 Central**

The musty morning air surrounded the group and they coughed. The night sky shielded them from the eye.

"Are you sure this is right?" Piper asked tentatively.

"Absolutely." Robin responded.

And they walked into a New Orleans morning.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! It was mainly to clear things up and it was very short, but next chapter will have adventure!**

 **In the next chapters, everyone will have their time to save the day, based on a review that I read. The villains that they face will be a mix of evil DC characters recruited by Savage and monsters.**

 **Trivia:**

 **PjO/ HoO: What does Leo's mother's name mean in English?**

 **YJ: Who replaces Aqualad as Aquaman's sidekick?**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like - follow and favorite!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	8. Some Clues

**Alliance: Young Justice**

 **Hello there! Back here with another! Apology time: Now, I know compared to some other stories, the amount of time since I last updated isn't that bad. Buuuuut, to me, it's been a long time. Two weeks!** **Wow! So I apologize. I started school a few days ago and I'm already being pounded with homework. What's up with stupid Earth Science and homework? I also have a mild** **head cold right now and am feeling really under the weather. But don't worry, I still have enough strength in me to write! Oh. Also, my school's Fall Drama's auditions are** **coming up and I'm so excited!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Now it's time for *dramatic gasp* ADVENTURE!**

 **Okay, so this is kind of** **embarrassing, but I don't know how the international time line thingies work so I'm putting it all in the same time thingie (See? Have no idea how this thing works). Understand me? No? Okay. Bear with me.**

 **Also, for the next few chapters the person who is in the POV is the person who either saves the group from monsters or helps the group find something. Not every POV will be people saving the group from monsters.**

 **Thanks for reviewing: XBnemesisX**

 **Shout-out to XBnemesisX: I AM PULLING OUT MY SWORD ALONG WITH YOU!**

 **The answers to the trivia were:**

 **PjO/ HoO: Hope**

 **YJ: L'agaan (I think that's** **how you spell it?)**

 **Disclaimer: You and I both wish we owned these fandoms, but we don't.**

 **Warning: This is a very long chapter. Repeat: This is a very long chapter.**

* * *

 **Day 1 (for real this time)**

* * *

 **Nowhere in Particular  
No Date in Particular  
No Time in Particular**

 **Renn P.O.V.**

Renn made a hand movement with her arm and opened the portal.

She stepped into it, but instead of it transporting her somewhere, it closed and she was inside the swirling vortex.

She made more motions and then muttered in Latin, " _Ostende mihi_ _semidei."_

It had been a long time since she had searched for a person or object in this place. This place was like a home for Renn Montey, the home she never had.

The home she always wanted.

Renn reached out her senses and found them.

She almost gasped. " _No,"_ Her surprise turned into mockingness. "Well, well, well. The demigods have met the heroes."

The girl of 15 wasn't ready to go back. Not after... no. She had to. It was the only way she could never be bothered again. And if anyone tried to ask her for help, she would exterminate them like pests.

"So, Richard Grayson. Are you up for a rematch?"

* * *

 **Phoenix, Arizona  
January 5th  
3:20 Mountain (wow, I looked it up!)**

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

 _"Annabeth!"_ A voice rang out through the messy streets of Phoenix.

"What, Wally?" Annabeth's voice was very annoyed.

"Well," the speedster countered. "We've been searching for an hour and half and we still haven't found any jewelry stands. To top that, it's 103 degrees out!"

"We've only been searching for and hour and 24 minutes and it's only 100 degrees out, so don't complain!"

But Wally and Annabeth weren't the only ones who were going stir-crazy. Zatanna, M'gann, and Leo were cracking, too. They panted and wiped the sweat from their faces. How people lived here, she'd never know.

On the side of the road, a little stand stood deserted except for a young man wearing a raggedy running suit. The sign on the stand read: " _GET YOUR FREE CARDBOARD BOXES! MAKES SHIPPING EASIER"._

"Hey'a, kids! Ya here to get a box?" He spoke in a little twang that was probably common for this area. "I sell 'em free!" He giggled a little.

There was obviously something off about this guy. That Annabeth could tell. She just couldn't place it.

"Sorry, sir, I don't - " Zatanna spoke, but was drowned out by a car. That had been happening to them a lot when they tried to speak to each other, and it was getting quite annoying.

"What was that, hon?"

"Sir, we don't need your - " She was drowned out again.

"Honey, you'll be having' ta try again with that. I can't exactly hear ya."

Zatanna's face was turning a pale shade of rose. "We don't need a box, sir!"

The third car roared by, though it didn't seem to get any further away this time...

The man giggled. "Y'all might wanna look behind ya!" he said, grinning.

Just as he said it, a laser beam shot from the passing car. It screeched and Annabeth turned around to see a ghastly face with coal-black eyes. People scattered and soon the street was deserted.

The car door was blasted open and out stepped a figure with large greasy feathered wings.

"Fury," Leo muttered.

"Fury?" Wally asked.

"Winged demon!" Annabeth said hastily. "They're very dangerous, but they're Hades's attendants. What are they doing here?"

"Okay, I'll ask." He called out. "What are you doing here?" M'gann slapped her forehead.

"Daughter of Athena! Son of Hephaestus! I work for a new master now, and Hades will be thrown into Tartarus as nothing. They have sent me to kill you, and your little mortal friends." She advanced, claws sheathed and her coal eyes heating up red.

Annabeth brought out her drakon-bone sword and ran to the side of the Fury. Usually knowing this strategy to work, she started to talk her way out of fighting. Not that she couldn't handle it, though. "Hey! Remember that time we blew up that bus? And my boyfriend killed your sister Alecto multiple times, I think. Nobody can remember your name anyway. What is it again?"

"Aargh!" The Kindly One screeched. "My name is Tisiphone, and I will rip you to shreds, Athena spawn!"

Little did she know, as she was so angry, the other four in the group were sneaking up behind her.

But as M'gann started to attack, Tisiphone slashed and yelled, shooting her out of the sky with her eyes.

"You really think that you could sneak up on me?" She started cornering the four of them. Leo's hands were blazing and Wally could've run, but she knew his moves already and she seemed to get bigger as people tried to resist her.

 _Plan._ Annabeth thought. _I need a plan._ But then she suddenly remembered the advice that Piper had given her in Greece during the summer. She had said that sometimes instinct can be more powerful than having a plan. So she charged. At the car.

Yes, you might be saying, Annabeth, you have bad instincts. Stick with your plans. But she did have a plan. A stupid plan that involved instinct and risk.

She used her sword to pry the front left tire off of the car and swung it onto her sword.

Suddenly, the car was a fiery mess and Annabeth was blown forward, with a sharp pain in her back. She looked up dizzily, her friends swimming before her eyes a few feet away and Tisiphone... completely ignoring her. This was her chance.

Ignoring her pain, she found her sword and the tire, fortunately still intact, and re-swung it into the hole. She swung it around in circles and gently tossed it about eleven feet away - right smack on Tisiphone's back.

The Kindly One screamed in anger. As she was distracted, Annabeth advanced and stabbed the Fury right in the shoulder.

Tisiphone's last words, or what Annabeth could make out, were, "Master. Forsake me..." and she exploded into golden dust.

She staggered toward her friends and M'gann rushed over and caught her.

"Annabeth." Leo felt her heart. "We're - get you - this." Annabeth lost the last few words of that sentence.

She felt a few words float out of her mouth. "Thank the Apollo campers for me."

As she saw the pool of blood dripping from her wound, she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Over France  
** **January 5th  
** **4:45 Central European**

 **Artemis P.O.V.**

The amazement of the Bioship had vanished for the demigods; now they were simply dozing off and groaning, waiting to be there.

Jason was loudly snoring, Reyna was looking through her pack for something, but had an annoyed look on her face, and Hazel was sleepily drawing a picture of a horse.

Meanwhile, Artemis was steering the Bioship, Conner was sitting attentively in his seat, and Aqualad was doing research on a data pad.

After two hours of sitting here, invisible, life had gotten pretty boring. She wondered what this quest would be like. Scary? Bland? Adventurous? She didn't even know much about the people she was questing with. So she decided to ask some regular people questions.

"So guys, what do you like to do?" she asked.

"I draw," Hazel said, not looking up.

"I like to spar!" Jason smiled, finally waking.

Reyna just tilted her head like a curious dog.

Of course, that wasn't the answer Artemis had been expecting. Maybe: _I like to play soccer_ or _I read._

"Nice! Do you have any pets?"

"Well, I have a pet horse named Arion. He's immortal and the fastest horse on Earth and eats gold nuggets!" Hazel said happily.

"And I have a horse named Tempest. He's a wind spirit horse, but he only comes to me once in a while."

"I had a pet." Reyna looked out the window. "A pegasus."

"What happened to it?" Artemis asked sympathetically.

"We were fighting a gryphon. I had to put him down."

"Oh." Well, that was it for questions. She feared if she asked any more, she would get even weirder answers and it would become much more awkward.

"We're approaching Valencia, Spain. We're stopping there. The Bioship needs rest." Aqualad said, looking up from his data pad.

Artemis led the Bishop down to a field on the outskirts of the city. There were lots of palm trees and it was rather hot.

"Stay," ordered Conner, and Bishop made a defeated noise as it shut down for sleep.

"We might as well get something to eat while we're here. We shouldn't waste our packs." Reyna decided. Before they had left, they had each been given a little backpack filled with food, ambrosia and nectar for the demigods, fresh clothes, golden drachmas and denarii, and regular money. And these little silver packages, though she couldn't figure out what they were used for yet.

As they walked along, all carrying their packs, they could've looked oddly similar to a tourist group.

She observed that the city was very modern and they saw a lot of science and arts museums and schools walking down the streets, which were still deserted because it was about 5:30 in the morning. They stopped at a little shop that sold Valencia merchandise and was a cafe called _Bienvenido A Valencia_. They went straight up to the counter, and Artemis started to order a ham and cheese sandwich in English, then remembered this was Spain.

" _Er, lo siento_ ," the man at the counter said kindly and then tapped his ear, indicating he couldn't understand.

"I'll take care of it, Artemis." Reyna stepped forward. She started speaking in rapid-fire Spanish.

"What would you all like again?" she asked patiently, and they all waited. Then Reyna pulled out a 20 and a 10 in American money.

She asked, " _Esta el dinero americano bien?_ "

" _Si por supuesto!_ " He replied cheerfully, not even questioning why a group of American tourists were out at 5:30 AM.

When the group sat down to eat, if Artemis was expecting a calm breakfast, the demigods sure weren't. The sat rigidly and their eyes darted at every movement. They obviously were ready for an attack.

"So, um, guys!" Conner started. "Where do you train? You are obviously skilled fighters."

"Well, the three of us started our training at Camp Jupiter, a safe haven for Roman demigods. But then this thing happened and I went to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Greek demigods." Jason explained.

"That last part sounded better in your head." Artemis laughed.

"Well, here's the story." Jason said, smirking evilly. "My mother, Beryl Grace, and Zeus had my sister Thalia. Then, when she was a little older, they had me. Then I tried to eat a stapler and - "

"Jason, get to the point!" Reyna and Hazel yelled.

"Okay, so I ended up on a bus with no idea who I was, where I was, a really pretty girlfriend, Piper, and a stupid best friend, Leo. We were taken to Camp Half-Blood by Annabeth, who was looking for Percy, and then me and Leo and Piper went on a quest to find Hera, who had taken my memory away, and then on the way I started to get my memory back and then we defeated a giant from killing Piper's dad and then we almost defeated another giant and we saved Hera, the cow goddess, and then Gaea almost rose and then we went back to Camp Half-Blood and Leo started making a spankin' hot war machine."

Reyna started clapping, Hazel commented, "That was pretty accurate," but Artemis and her comrades gaped.

They started to walk away from the beaches and the city more inland toward a lake. Kaldur had taken a tourist pamphlet.

"Look! It says here that those beaches wash off of the Mediterranean Sea."

Reyna froze in her tracks. "Did you say - Mediterranean? As in the Mare Nostrum?" He nodded.

"As soon as the Bishop is ready, tell her to get us as far away from here as possible." Her friends nodded in agreement. Whatever had happened there had not been a great experience.

Apart from the lake, there were apparently dozens of little trails with rock walls, Japanese gardens, and mountain ranges.

"Why don't we try out a trail?" Conner asked. He was certainly bored. Everyone murmured words of agreement.

As they started up the path, Artemis noticed that the rock walls were getting steeper and thicker. There was beautiful view of the lake and if you looked backwards, you could see the sea.

"Shh," Conner demanded. "I hear something."

"What? I can't hear anything!" Hazel questioned.

"Something - " He was interrupted as a giant tongue swatted him away.

"Conner!" Artemis yelled as he began falling, hitting the rocks as he fell. As far as she could tell, he was unconscious. He hit a sharp rock at an awkward angle and fell onto the beach near the lake. People screamed and scattered.

"Big gun's down!" She shouted. She decided to get a better look at what she was fighting. All she could see was a giant yellow eye before its tongue tried to swat her away, too. Jason was in midair, lightning crackling around him. He gave a fight, but the devil tongue swung him to the top of the cliffside.

Meanwhile, Reyna and Kaldur were giving up a good fight. Swinging and slashing with their swords, they hardly made cuts on the monster's skin. Artemis shot an arrow, but it harmlessly bounced off. "This is no use." Then she saw a winded Aqualad distracted.

" _Watch out!_ " she yelled, diving for Kaldur, but it was too late and Kaldur was swept over the edge, but dropped onto a ledge, and not all the way to the ground like Conner. Artemis could see he was weak but still not out cold.

"Artemis." It was Reyna. "Take over," She said, winded, and took her arm. Artemis felt a sudden jolt of strength surge through her body and she felt energized.

Then Reyna collapsed. "Great," she muttered. Slowly, she lowered Reyna down to the large rock Kaldur was lying on.

Now it was just her and Hazel. She had gotten a good look at the beast - it was a giant snake. It had slimy, scaly, reptilian skin and of course, the blazing yellow eyes. Its tongue lashed out and it made a horrible screeching noise. Hazel's eyes were closed and a misty substance was swirling around her. Finally, Hazel made a hand movement that triggered... something. Suddenly a large square hole opened up underneath the snake. It fell in and Hazel smiled.

But of course, it was not finished. Instead of staying in the hole, it had apparently already slithered through the dirt and rocks... and exploded upwards, right next to Hazel. The younger girl screamed and flew onto the nearest ledge, holding on by a pebble. "Just keep fighting!" Hazel yelled.

Artemis breathed as the monster screeched again. And she charged. But instead of going head-on, she boosted herself off of the rock wall and onto the snake's slimy back. It was quite slippery, and Artemis found herself not being able to get a grip. but beside that, she loaded an arrow and shot it at its head. It screeched, not in pain, but in annoyance.

She pulled another arrow out ran straight onto its head, without realizing how slippery it was. She launched herself off and doing a flip, she shot an arrow into its mouth. Not knowing what happened yet, the snake shook it off, until foam started growing in its mouth. Choking and distracted, the monster wailed in a muffled yell. While it was preoccupied, Artemis loaded an arrow quicker than Wally could say, "Flash," and shot it into the snake's eye.

As if the world was going in slow motion, the snake reared backwards and bumped into the rock wall. It collapsed and the snake wailed again, still choking, as it fell towards the lake. It exploded into yellow dust and littered the lake. Artemis smiled, until rocks fell on top of her. She couldn't breathe for a second, but then Jason came and helped her out.

"Am I late?" He joked. She pretended to look at a watch on her wrist and nodded.

They both helped Reyna, Aqualad, and Hazel up. Jason flew down and dragged up Conner, who was now fully conscious and mad that he had missed the fight.

"Well!" said Kaldur, looking around at the dumped trail. "I'm certain the authorities can handle the cleanup. I guess that our next stop is Annecy, France."

* * *

 **New Orleans, Louisiana  
January 5th  
5:50 Central**

 **Frank P.O.V.**

As the group was touring the city, at roughly 4:00, Percy passed out out promptly.

Of course, they had to have been in the middle of a park in the French Quarter. To top it off, if they tried to move him, smoke would start drifting off of his body.

Anyway, it was almost 6:00 when Percy woke up with a start.

"She's okay. She's okay," He would say repeatedly. "How long was I out?"

"Er, about two hours!" Piper informed him. Percy growled and Frank handed him a hot dog. He eagerly took a bite out of it.

"So, where are we?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"Well, while you were out, I did some research." Raquel said. "This is Jackson Square. Lots of artists and musicians come here to perform and show off." This early, Frank could see that not many people were coming to perform yet.

"Why is it named after Percy and his mom's side of the family?' Nico said.

"It's actually named after Andrew Jackson." Raquel continued. "After he won the Battle of New Orleans, they renamed this park after him. There's a statue of him, over there." She pointed to a bronze statue of an arrogant-looking man. At the foot of the statue, a man played the saxophone, collecting money in the instrument's case.

Piper gasped. "Oh. Oh, no. On our Earth, that statue is one of Daedalus's automatons!"

"I recall Annabeth ranting on about that one time," Nico remembered.

"Wait, what is this automaton thing?" Robin asked, finally looking up from his watch.

"Never mind that," Piper was looking extremely nervous, more than Frank ever remembered her. What was troubling her so much?

"I think..." Raquel said, "I think we have to wake it up." They walked over to the statue. Frank was almost terrified under the gaze of the USA's 7th president.

"No!" Piper lunged.

"Hello? President Jackson?" Raquel said hesitantly. Nothing happened.

The man playing the sax looked up. "You're talking to the statue."

"No - no, we're not talking to the statue!" Piper said with a startled wave of her hand, like she hadn't noticed that he was there.

"Sir, could you point us in the directions of the docks?" Robin cut in. Frank was glad of that, because Piper was starting to become very nervous and awkward.

"Course!" He said brightly. "You go right down St. Peter's Street, then left down Chastity, then turn left onto Lafayette. It's pretty clear from there where to go." **A/N Listening to Hamilton! The Schuyler Sisters!**

"Thank you, sir!" Percy said. The man played his saxophone again. They started to walk away. Meanwhile, Piper rubbed her hands together nervously as she looked back at the statue.

Frank pulled her aside. "Hey, what's up? You're so jumpy."

"It's just that," she started. "Annabeth told me to avoid that statue. She told me that statue is extremely violent and should never be activated. Let's just... get out of here."

Frank sucked in a breath. Piper was right. It could mean a lot of bad stuff if the President was activated.

They found St. Peter's street, but it was on the outskirts of the park. They were almost there when they heard a large mechanical creak.

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Is that what I think it is?" All of the group turned around slowly. The man with the saxophone had been knocked to the ground, and Jackson was taking stiff steps off of the pedestal. A man with ragged silver hair was advancing towards them, walking a kind of a crawl but at the same time staying upright.

Piper growled. "Lycaon."

"Who?" Robin said.

"The king of werewolves," Nico said. "so don't let him bite you. He bites for blood."

"None of us has silver weapons!" said Percy, backing up a little.

"I carry silver," Robin added.

"You do?" Raquel questioned.

He shrugged. "Never know what's gonna come up."

Meanwhile, the statue was showing signs that he was working for Lycaon.

"Heroes!" Lycaon shouted. "I have been waiting for this."

"Yes," Piper grinned. "I have too!" Nico nodded.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, Son of Hades, you are no match for me, and you weren't when I fought you last."

"And from what I heard, you fled licking your wounds!" Percy said challengingly. The statue charged, but we held up. Its mechanical arms slashed, but no matter how much the swords and weapons tried to hit it, its reflexes had too much strength. Raquel eventually trapped it in a bubble, but it was very strong and started to struggle.

Frank had an idea. "Robin, give me a piece of silver!" The younger boy passed him a sharp chunk of the metal and he charged at the werewolf.

As he ran, Frank picked off little hunks of silver and connected them to the tips of his arrows. This was going to be fun.

He shot one clumsily and Lycaon lazily avoided it. "That's not even silver, boy! What are you, one of Lupa's goons? No wonder." It was time to get serious.

Frank shot a good one this time, knowing that Lycaon still didn't know it was silver.

Lycaon actually charged at him this time. Snarling, he lunged at Frank, but Frank sidestepped and he faceplanted into the ground.

"Not so powerful without your minions, eh?" he taunted. That wasn't usually his strategy, but he knew that Lycaon was arrogant.

The werewolf lunged again, now frustrated and clumsy. Frank ran backwards, faster than Lycaon, and took a shot. It him in the shoulder, close to his heart, and he howled in agony. Frank notched another arrow and shot it at a great angle.

"Gotcha," he murmured as the silver-tipped arrow implanted itself in Lycaon's nose. Surely, he should be dead by now?

Then it hit him. Lycaon was immortal! He didn't have the explode-into-golden-dust thing like other monsters. How was he going to finish him off?

The father of werewolves fell onto the ground, red blood trickling from his eye where the arrow had hit.

He looked up at Frank. "Oh, I'll be back, Son of Mars," he snarled. "Don't think I'm defeated that easily." With that, he disappeared in a red flash. All that was left was a little bit of blood.

Frank walked back to his group, who were standing by a pile of bronze rubble triumphantly.

" _Where did you go?_ " Raquel asked astoundingly.

"Lycaon's gone," Frank said with a bit of shame in his voice.

"Did you injure him?" Nico said, putting a hand on his shoulder, which was odd, for the no-physical-contact thing.

"Yes," he murmured.

"Then it's a victory," Nico smirked.

"Well, now all we need is to go right down St. Peter's, left down Chastity, then left on Lafayette," Robin said looking again at his holo-watch.

* * *

 **So, that's the long chapter! It took me so long to write,** **especially with school. I hope you liked it!**

 **For those who are wondering, Renn Montey is my OC. She is a 15-year-old Daughter of Hecate that specializes in portals.**

 **Okay! Now I'll be introducing something new: Random trivia! I will most likely do a YJ and PjO/ HoO trivia and then a RANDOM TRIVIA! This basically means there is one trivia question that has nothing to do with Young Justice or Percy Jackson. IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE FANDOM, DON'T ANSWER! The fandom is also anonymous...**

 **Trivia time:**

 **YJ: Who is the second Robin?**

 **PjO/ HoO: In which cabin does Piper pass out in in The Lost Hero?**

 **Random: What is the last Horcrux? (Answers vary based on personal opinion.)**

 **Have a great day or week or month or until whenever I write again!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	9. We've Found the Bling!

**Alliance: Young Justice**

 **Welcome back y'all!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated. I've been, again, being pounded with homework. But, on a better note, my school's fall drama is starting!** **And guess what?**

 ***what?* say the readers.**

 **The drama is the Iliad and the Odyssey! How cool and ironic is that? Me and my friends are so excited!**

 ***crickets***

 **And I'm Athena! wootwootwoot**

 **Thanks for reviewing: XBnemesisX, PJOfan(Guest)**

 **Answers to the trivia:**

 **YJ: Jason Todd**

 **PjO/HoO: Cabin 2 (Hera's cabin)**

 **Random: This was hard, because people have different opinions on the matter, but the question was from Harry Potter, and I myself believe that Harry is the last Horcrux!**

 **Now, onto the ch -**

 **Person: Ahem.**

 **Clearcloud: Wait, what?**

 **Person: The disclaimer!**

 **Clearcloud: Oh, man! I always forget that! *clears throat* So, basically Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus is owned by Rick Riordan, Disney for some weird reason, and Hyperion Books, which is IRONIC because Hyperion is evil. Young Justice belongs to DC and some other people who I don't know. Renn Montey is the only big character that belongs to ME.**

 **Person: Goodbye.**

 **Clearcloud: Who are you anyway?**

 **Person: *beat* I'm Batman. *disappears* *Nico runs after him asking for an autograph***

 **Clearcloud: Well...**

* * *

 **Day 2**

* * *

"Welcome!" The voice boomed. "Welcome, Vandal. Good to see you again."

"Same to you, Prometheus." said another voice.

"This meeting is in session. Renn Montey, Daughter of Hecate, I send you first to Phoenix, Arizona."

* * *

 **Phoenix, Arizona  
January 6th  
11:00 Mountain**

 **Zatanna**

After Annabeth passed out, everyone thought it was the end of the quest. But Leo got straight to it, pressing a chunk of ambrosia onto her wounds, pouring nectar into her mouth, and putting a hot towel on her forehead.

Even with all the fuss, Annabeth didn't wake up for another _day and a half_. Literally. A day and a half. Zatanna learned that the man that sold the boxes was actually the god Hermes, which surprised her.

"Us gods are capable of lots of things!" Hermes said with his usual giggle. After constructing a cardboard box with the name _Hermes Express_ on it, he gave it to her, then disappeared with a snap. Zatanna looked in the box and found more ambrosia and nectar, 100 bucks, to add to what was in their packs, and a compass.

On the back of the compass, it was written: _Will lead you to your destination._

Lower down, it said: _With a touch of magic._

This troubled Zatanna, because she was the only magician in the group. Would she have to lead them to their destination? She had hoped that she could lay low on this quest, not really do much, and go home. To her father...

Oh. That's right. Never mind.

It was her turn to volunteer to watch Annabeth. Every time they tried to mover her, her body would start smoking and they were worried that if they moved her. Good thing she was smart enough to hide in an alleyway before passing out promptly.

Zatanna was watching Annabeth when she started to mumble, "Percy... don't leave me. Where are you? Are you sure it's safe? Can we trust them?" She thrashed around and Zatanna yelled for help, but no one came, as they were all looking around the city for clues.

Suddenly, Annabeth woke up. Breathing heavily, she pulled the cover off of her and stood up. "Zatanna." she nodded.

Annabeth walked out of the alleyway, Zatanna in tow. "Er, Annabeth," she started. "What were you talking about in the nightmare?"

She was ignored. "How long was I out?"

Zatanna sighed. "A day... and a half."

"What?" Annabeth jerked her head around, looking frustrated. "You should have left without me!"

"We couldn't just leave you!" Zatanna protested.

"You're right. Thanks for taking care of me." They kept walking, as they had already collected their stuff and contacted the rest of the group.

"Zatanna?" Annabeth said. "Do you know what Tartarus is?"

"Isn't it the home of monsters?"

"Yes. During this year's war, I went on a quest for something that will most probably be explained later." She put a lot of emphasis on the word _later._ "I finished the quest and then... Me and Percy fell into Tartarus." Zatanna gasped. "It was horrible. At one point... I was cursed. I kept leaving Percy and I didn't know where he was. I was screaming that he left me." Tears lined her eyes. "I'll never get those images out of my head." She stopped. "Thank you for listening. It helps when I vent about the pit. Even to someone I hardly know."

Zatanna was almost crying herself. "Annabeth... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Annabeth's mood changed. "I don't expect you to! Now, come on. We have to find them." The two started to run, but something held Zatanna back, like an invisible force.

"What the..." Zatanna had forgotten that the cardboard box was in her pack.

She unpacked it and got out the compass. _With a touch of magic._ She chanted, _"_ _Dael su ot run meg!"_

The compass grew smaller and Zatanna realized it had become a button. Suddenly, as if the magical force were pulling her again, Zatanna was pulled forward, not slowly, but also not too fast, and staying on the sidewalks. Annabeth tried to keep up, screaming her name.

At some point in the escapade, M'gann, Leo, and Wally joined in Annabeth's struggle. The button was leading her somewhere. _To the destination._

Finally, Wally caught up to her and restrained her from going any further. "Z! You okay?"

"Yes," said Zatanna, winded. "I just don't know what happened. I said the incantation that came to my mouth and this started pulling me!" She grunted. The button was still trying to lead her forwards. "But I think we have to follow it. It'll take us to our gem, or whatever." She stared it him. "Let me go."

"Z, I don't - "

"Just do it. It'll help us get there quicker." And she went zooming through the streets of Phoenix again.

Finally, the compass/button slowed down and Zatanna came to a quick halt. The button turned back into a compass and she stowed it in her pack. She looked around. All there was was a street with ratty stores and some abandoned stands. This looked like your average drug-dealing neighborhood, so of course the prize was somewhere here.

Her friends caught up to her, breathing hard.

"Well," Leo said. "That was fun! What ride are we going on next?"

"That's Leo's way of saying, where to we go next? There are a bunch of places here. Our destination has to be somewhere around here." Annabeth said strategically.

"What about that place over there?" Megan pointed to another dumpy store, though from a distance it looked abandoned. But you could tell that its lights were faintly on. The sign read, "Jewelry."

"That was easy," Zatanna said. They approached the store. It seemed to get even more menacing as they got closer.

They stepped inside the door. A little jingling bell went off and Zatanna could immediately smell the stench of mould, mildew, and rotten eggs. She looked dup at a cracked clock, to see that it was 8:45.

 _Has it really been that much time?_ she thought.

"Can I help you?" growled a voice.

Zatanna must've jumped a few feet. The man descended from a tall spiral staircase that must've gone up to a lair... or maybe an office. He had stringy graying hair, a chipped ear, and a few teeth were missing. But his clothing was spot-on, from what Zatanna could see. He was wearing a silver tux and black pants. This man had obviously used his illegal money to worry about clothes.

''Ello, kids!" He bared his crooked teeth in a messed up smile. "What brings you to my shop today?"

Annabeth jumped into action. "Well, sir, we're junior archaeologists and we're doing research on Ancient Greek jewelry. Do you happen to have any? We're thinking it's a chain necklace?"

The man thought for a moment. "Well, I'd hav'a say, kids, the last necklace in my stock was sold just a few secunns ago."

The group was crestfallen. _The only one?_ Zatanna thought. _That's the only lead we have!_

"Sir, can we get a description of this person?" M'gann jumped in. "This is really important to us."

"Well, sure kids, cause yur so kind. Well, it was a male for sure. Hooded, so I couldn't see much o' 'is face. Black eyes, all I could see. That's all I got."

"Thank you, sir!" said Wally cheerfully. "The police will be coming in a few minutes to question you for your illegal selling of artifacts. Don't try to get out." He motioned for the group to follow him out of the shop, leaving the owner with his mouth open.

Zatanna crafted a lock for the door so that he couldn't get out. "So what next? We need to get that necklace away from whoever bought it."

Annabeth laughed bitterly. "Either they have no idea what they're dealing with or they have a complete idea what they're dealing with... let's hope it's the first one."

"Could the guy we're talking about possibly be that guy who is walking away from us?" Leo pointed to a black-caped figure.

M'gann gasped. "What?" Everyone said.

"Psimon," she said, eyes glazed with fear.

'Who?" Leo and Annabeth asked.

"Nevermind!" Wally said. "He's a guy with physic powers. Just push his commands out of your head." And they charged.

Psimon tarted to run. He looked back every once and a while, that smirk plastered to his face.

"Psimon!" Zatanna yelled. "You're not getting away this time! Especially not with that!"

"Little children," he snarled, stopping. "I'd like to say that I've defeated you multiple times, but I know that isn't true."

Leo shot fire at him, but he easily avoided it.

"That isn't the way you should first greet your captor!" He said. "Now, Psimon says: Sleep."

And the blackness engulfed her.

"They're all yours," she heard Psimon say to someone before she entirely went lights-out.

* * *

 **Annecy, France  
** **January 6th  
** **12:00 Central European**

 **Jason**

After the close encounter with the Giant Snake, Jason was ready to pass out.

Oh, wait. He already had.

But either way, he and his group started to sleep as soon as they hit the chairs. The Bioship took them for the rest of the day because there was a lot of snow and rain and she got lost a few times. By dawn, they were at Annecy.

It was a beautiful view, even Jason could appreciate that. From the window of the Bioship, he saw a lake feeding into a large river, and in the background a vast mountain range. The quaint town that he had heard about was about as quaint as he had thought. But the most astonishing thing was the castle.

I mean, it may have not been a castle, maybe just a large mansion, but it sure did look like a castle. It had gray and white stone walls with a reddish-brown roof on top of multiple towers. It overlooked the lake, which would probably make for a good view.

"Coming down to Annecy." said Artemis in a sleepy voice. She had taken the butt of the attack, and as they were all waking up from their naps in the Bioship, her leg had suddenly started hurting. it turned out she had a broken leg thats symptoms hadn't showed when she got the injury. Reyna had made a makeshift cast and though everyone told her to stay at the ship, she had insisted on coming.

They all walked out of the ship, Artemis with a limp.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hazel said, coming up to Artemis and holding her arm.

"Yeah! I'm fine," Artemis said fiercely. "Don't worry - hey look, a town!" She hurried off, staggering with every movement. Everyone shrugged and moved along.

They walked through the town for a few hours until it was about time for lunch. This time, instead of eating lunch from a local store, they took out food from their packs and munched on that.

" _Bonjour!_ " A man came up to them. " _Je mène une visite du Château d'Annecy en quelques heures. Voulez-vous acheter des billets?_ "

" _Monsieur, nous ne parlons pas le français._ " Jason remembered his basic French lessons from Piper.

"Ah!" the man smiled. Then, in American, but with a strong accent, he said, "Americans! I see! You will find the castle even more interesting! So, would you like to buy tickets for my tour? I start at _14 heure,_ or 2:00 for you Americans! What do you say?"

"We'll take it sir!" Hazel squeaked. "We'll be there." Everyone looked at her, like, _Are you crazy?_ But the young girl held to her word.

" _Merci,_ here are the coupons..." He handed everyone a little slip of paper. "All you have to do is hand these in at the front desk and they will let you in! See you there! _Salut!_ " He scurried off, probably to find more customers.

"Why, Hazel, we don't have time to look at museums!" Reyna scolded. "What were you thinking?"

"I just have a feeling..." she thought. "That place is strong with magic. I feel like it may be where our piece of jewelry is." They had figured out on the Bioship that Annabeth's group had located the chain necklace, but there was no further contact from them.

"Well, let's spend our next two hours..." Aqualad hesitated.

"Shopping?" Jason suggested. Everyone looked at him. "What?" he said innocently.

At 2:00, they were ready for the tour. They walked up a winding pathway, which was quite tiring, but once they were closer, Jason could see the gray brick walls. Annabeth would love this place. Two huge gates had been swung open, revealing an even bigger entrance hall. They went up to the front desk.

Conner said, "Tickets for the 2:00 tour?" The lady at the front desk, not looking very overjoyed that she was here, took the coupons.

"Take the entrance to the left," she muttered, still looking at her computer. "And you'll need these translators. Have a nice tour." She slid five little iPods with headphones onto the table. They all said thanks, put in their headphones, and went to the left.

The plump French man was waiting there with a few other people. "Ah! There are our last guests!" he exclaimed. "Come now!" He gestured to leave.

 _"Welcome to the tour! For English, press 1. For Dutch, press 2. For Kroletaen, press 3. For German, press 4."_ said the iPod. What was Kroletaen? Jason shook his head and kept walking.

As soon as they started to walk, Jason felt like he needed to go the other way. It was on odd feeling, like he was being pushed backwards, but he resisted it; he had been manipulated before, but it wasn't going to happen this time. So he kept walking.

He didn't pay attention to what the guy was saying. Stuff about medieval kings and their armies conquering this castle many times over, blah blah blah. He got so bored that he felt himself drifting off into an empty corridor.

At one point, he realized his mistake and woke up. "Where am I?" he muttered. Jason knew that his friends were probably trying to find him now, but as he looked around, he noticed the doors. Well, he didn't really _notice_ them. They kind of jumped into his line of vision. He had to straighten his glasses because he thought he wasn't seeing them right.

"Woah," he said. The doors were huge. They enveloped the whole corridor, stretching our to reach the ceiling. They looked like oak, with big brass locks.

"Jason!" Hazel's voice.

"Over here!" he called back, hoping they could follow his voice.

Conner ran into his sight. "He's over here, guys!"

"Where the _Hades_ did you go?" Reyna yelled.

"I'm not sure," Jason said with a chuckle. He looked around once more. "Well, if something led me here, it's probably not good. How about we go inside?"

Everyone shrugged. Aqualad got in the front. "Alright, team. Someone's probably in there, listening, so be careful."

They slowly advanced toward the huge oak doors. Hoping they were open, Jason slightly nudged one door. It creaked open and they kept walking slowly.

It was a dark cavern. It looked like it was a room under construction, with planks and highways near the ceiling. Like the entrance hall, its roof was ginormous, painted with stars and what look like... the Olympians? In the center of the room was a glass case.

"Yep," Jason sighed. "That's it. That's our gem." They walked closer. He could soon see the words: _The Ring of Hera._ Jason choked.

"What?" everyone yelled.

"I am not getting anything of Hera's, no matter if it saves the world or not!" he spat.

"Jason, I know that we're all ticked off with Hera, you and Percy a little more than us, but just calm down." Hazel soothed him. "Maybe the ring is here because she didn't want it anymore?" Jason calmed down a little.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise was turned on, and he was temporarily deaf. Footsteps sounded throughout the hollow hall. Everyone got into battle stances, Jason pulling out his sword, and everyone else taking out their weapons.

"Well, well, well." A boy's voice sounded. "The Ring of Hera. Yes, I do believe that it was her wedding ring! Of course, she threw it away. Zeus was just being so very disloyal. But of course, it was very subtle. She couldn't have anyone realizing that their marriage was falling apart. She was the goddess of marriage, after all. Anyways, she threw it down to Earth, but it landed in a forge of Hephaestus. He laughed at her a lot - that's what a son does, isn't it? - but then he decided to just throw it down even further to Earth, ending up here. Hephaestus himself appeared to the mortals telling them to forever display her marriage ring, so that no one forget Zeus's disloyalty." The person - maybe _thing_ \- let out a sigh. "After all, that is the nature of your father, isn't it Jason?"

"Show yourself!" Reyna yelled.

"Nah, I don't feel like it," said the voice. "What fun would that be then?"

Then the lights turned on and the giant forms of monsters advanced.

* * *

 **New Orleans, Louisiana  
** **January 6th  
** **15:50 Central**

 **Raquel**

Though it was in the early morning that the attack with the werewolf had happened, Percy had gotten them lost everywhere. it was already 3:00 in the afternoon and they hadn't made it four blocks away. They had also stopped for lunch, so that didn't help a bit.

Raquel was still getting used to the whole "gods-are-real-so-you-better-get-used-to-it." It was just awkward being around four people who were so powerful, and Robin wasn't helping at all.

"Percy, just let me lead!" he said, exasperated.

"Shhh," Percy said dramatically. "It's here. I can sense it."

Piper groaned. "Percy, you don't sense anything. You're just mad that you weren't chosen to be leader."

"No!" he yelled. "No, I am not!" They kept walking. Then Robin checked his holowatch.

"Yep." he sighed. "We're here." It was just a warehouse. But then Raquel remembered the movies her friends had shown her and that sometimes evil villains' lairs were in abandoned warehouses. _Well..._

Robin started to run. He looked back. "Well, come on you idiots!" he said with a smirk. "We have heart to collect." So they had no choice but to follow.

As they slowed down in front of the big iron door, Robin muttered, "You guys are the lousiest bunch of soldiers I'ver ever seen."

"I've got this one," Frank said. He transformed into an ox and rammed head-first into the door. It creaked and came through with a dent.

"Okay," Piper croaked. "That works." The door fell down inside.

Mardi Gras decorations - masks, costumes, and banners for parades - stared down at them. Raquel was getting a little freaked out.

"Okay, now I remember this place," Robin whispered.

Walking slowly, they approached an empty room, which seemed odd because the rest of the warehouse was full of _stuff._

Suddenly, something appeared... a path? It was multi-colored, like a rainbow. One instinct appeared in her head: _Follow the rainbow._

"This way!" she said enthusiastically, and started walking the opposite direction.

'Hey! Raquel!" she could hear voices, but the rainbow was too strong. She kept following it until she was in another empty room and the rainbow faded.

Except the room wasn't fully empty. There was a chair and a... box. Her friends stepped into the room.

"Er... dark? Menacing? Check and check." Piper said.

"Yes... quite," said a female voice. Everyone turned around into battle stance. A figure dropped out from a glowing purple portal, a girl, probably, and sharpened a knife, sitting down in the chair.

"Show yourself!" Nico spat.

"No need!" she said cheerfully. Then she yawned. "What a day? I was recruited for some mission - I gotta take care of you guys."

A batarang was thrown by Robin, making smoke fly from the ground. Suddenly, she was behind them, taking out Nico. Raquel was pretty sure she had heard a crack and winced.

"Stop!" Percy yelled.

"I'm sorry, but my little mission is to send you on a little hunt!" She took something out of her pocket. "This is the 'heart' you're looking for. So, fetch!" She threw it into the portal and it was sucked in, along with Piper, who had lunged for it.

"Piper!" Frank yelled. He too leaped into the vortex and disappeared. Raquel saw she had no choice.

Looking at the girl, she yelled, "Do you promise to let us go if and when we find it?"

"You have my word," she said. Then she pushed me into the darkness.

* * *

 **Haha! I'm evil! So many** **cliffies, I feel like Uncle Rick!**

 **I worked on this for so long that I felt like it's too rushed because I wanted to post a new chapter.**

 **But anyway, how do you like? Do you like Renn? Is she too cheesy? I like her so far.**

 **I'm sorry, but there will only be one trivia today, because I'm feeling especially tired. I promise, next time there will be more:**

 **Trivia: What is Arion's nickname for Frank?**

 **Also, please review: Who do you think I should be for Halloween - a Hufflepuff or Zatanna? Please give me your opinions.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review, favorite, ad follow if you'd like.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **-Clearcloud**


	10. Info Chapter

**Alliance**

 **Hello, and welcome back to -** **Alliance!**

 **Now, I know what you're thinking: I can't wait for this chapter!**

 **No. I'm sorry. This is not a chapter.**

 **But also, you might be thinking: Nooo she's stopping the story! She's putting it on hiatus! noooo**

 **But also no.**

 **Let me clear this up.**

 **I didn't like the plot of the last chapter, so I decided to change it a little bit.**

 **So if you want to fully understand the rest of the story, you need to: GO BACK TO CHAPTER NINE**

 **and REREAD THE WHOLE CHAPTER**

 **This will help you to understand the story.**

 **Please and thank you!**

 **Keep on reading and writing, peeps!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	11. Lost and Kind of Found

**Alliance: Young Justice**

 **Hi! I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry. I started this chapter months ago, never finished it, re-wrote the end of Chapter 9 because I didn't like it, and then rewrote this chapter to match the other one. So, that is my bad excuse for the delay.**

 **On the other hand,** **Happy Thanksgiving! For those of you who don't know what Thanksgiving is, it is the holiday where we get fat like the stereotypical Americans we are and watch football... which I hate. I should be a shame to America.  
But really, Thanksgiving is to give thanks to the gifts that we have and family. Oh no, I'm getting sappy!**

 **I just saw Thor: Ragnarok, Wonder, and The Justice League and they were all AMAZING! Everyone should go and see them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus or Young Justice. But I do own Renn Montey, Adrianna Forde, Peter Forde (who you will meet in this chapter), and the plot of the story!**

 **Anyways, here it is... hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter 10!**

 _ **(posted 11.27.17)**_

* * *

"I'm finished," Renn growled. "Give me my pay and let me go."

"But darling!" Epimetheus swirled around in his chair. "Technically, I'm you employer, not Prometheus, so for now I can tell you what to do!"

"I hate technicalities," she muttered. Then louder, "So, what's your plan?"

"Oh, well, I've already sent out monsters to cut off the Mist," he said slyly.

"How did you manage that? The only way would be to - ohhhhh," She didn't like that.

"Yes, Prometheus's troops now have your mother under capture. Now, we can let the mortals see what we see. But first, the Mist must clear fully."

"And that should take about... seven days." she said, using her knowledge of magic to infer.

"Yes." said Prometheus, walking in silently. "And after those seven days, we attack the Camps."

"And what do you need me to do right now?" Renn said, clearly bored.

"I need you to tell them about their little quest." He folded his hands. "This time, assigned by _me._ "

"And I think I'll pick up a few friends on the way," Renn muttered, finally liking this plan.

* * *

 **Dali, China  
January 7th  
12:00 China Standard ****Time**

 **Wally**

"Ugh," Wally groaned. "Where - "

A man in a straw hat was prodding a shovel at his face. Just his luck.

"You don't speak English by any chance, do you?" Wally questioned. The man simply looked at him in confusion and then kept prodding his head with the gardening tool.

Wally looked around. Annabeth, Zatanna, Leo and M'gann were similarly sprawled out on the grass. What had happened?

Oh, right. Evil psychopath mind-infiltrator attack. Psimon had gotten the chain and then spoken to someone.

 _They're all yours._ Those were Psimon's last words. What did they mean? Who was he talking to?

Wally sat up and the man stepped back cautiously. Wally crawled over to Zatanna's side and felt her heart. He did the same with all of the others, and they were all breathing fine.

Suddenly, Annabeth gasped and abruptly sat up, feeling her head and moaning. One by one, everyone else did the same.

"Wally," Annabeth nodded her head at him as she finally regained full consciousness. "What happened?"

"I honestly have no idea," he admitted. "Woke up here a few minutes ago with that creepy guy standing over me.

The "creepy guy" was now pacing around, like, _"There are five random teenagers in my yard, what do I do now?"_

Annabeth got up and walked over to the man. "Excuse me, sir, we won't hurt you. Where are we?"

He tentatively started saying something in a language Wally didn't know, maybe Japanese.

M'gann got up painfully. "Don't worry. I'll translate." She put her hand to the man's head.

"What did - what did you do?" squeaked the man.

"Good, now we can all understand each other." Annabeth said.

"You were just speaking English - now you're speaking Chinese - how?" The man was very frustrated that he couldn't figure it out.

"It's alright, sir. We just need to know where we are." Annabeth said soothingly.

"You appeared in my yard a few hours ago - and - what is going on?"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Oh no. Leo had woken up.

"Leo... Leo, it's fine," Annabeth soothed, though she seemed annoyed. "We're all fine."

The man seemed frightened again. "You are in - you are in Dali, China. Is that all you need to know?"

"Yes, thank you, sir." Annabeth said softly to not frighten him any further. "We'll be on our way now. Forget any of this ever happened."

"Alright..." said the man, obviously flustered, as he turned away and shook his head.

Wally sped over to help up Zatanna. "You okay? You got knocked out pretty hard there."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Her voice cracked. "I'm - I'm okay." she said in a stronger voice, kind of making a proclamation.

They rejoined the group. "So? How did we get here? _China?_ "

"Magic," Zatanna cut in. "Magic is the only possible way. How did we get more than halfway across the world in less than six hours without magic?"

"That's true," M'gann said. "But maybe it's some kind of tech?"

"Nope, the magician was right!" A sing-song voice cut in. "Magic is the answer! _Ding ding ding!_ Miss Zatara gets $5,000!"

Everyone got into their battle positions. Sitting on a large rock that _definitely_ wasn't there before was a girl about Wally's age, maybe less. She wore casual clothing and her brown hair was up in a messy bun.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Leo scoffed.

"I got you here," she said plainly. The battle stances became stiffer.

"By magic," Annabeth said, trying to get some kind of answer out of her. "You seem to know us, so who are you?"

"The name's Renn Montey. Daughter of Hecate, age 15, master of portals and inter-dimensional travel. There. Now you know all about me."

"Why would you tell us all about yourself?" Zatanna questioned.

"'Cause I really don't care," Renn said in a bored voice. "We're gonna be seeing a lot of each other from now on! Anyways, I was sent here to tell you about the quest."

"We're already on a quest," Wally retorted.

"Nope, I like to call it the 'quest inside a quest.' As you know, we have your precious chain, so we send you on a quest, you find, it, it's obviously a trap, we kill you, and that's that."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Leo questioned. "I mean, just _why?_ "

"I already told you. _I don't care._ Oh, and also, you're being forced to do this because without the chain, your precious Lady Diana will not be able to come home." She glanced around. "Anyway, I've told you about the quest, now hop to it! Go on, I've already hidden it. Think of it as a scavenger hunt."

"And where do we go first on this 'scavenger hunt'?" Annabeth said with her hands on her hips.

"You'll get a clue eventually," Renn said slyly. "I suggest going into town. Maybe a monster'll hit you and you can fight it! That I'd want to see. Anyway, toodle-oo! See you soon!"

With that, she disappeared with a _pop._

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I guess we're heading into town."

* * *

 **Annecy, France  
January 6th  
15:00 Central European**

 **Reyna**

"We have to take them out!" Reyna yelled. "They're not going to let us get out alive!"

"Of course they aren't!" Jason screamed, voice cracking.

"Take out as many monsters as you can and try to find a way to get out." Aqualad said cooly. "Just fight."

Reyna swept through the lines of monsters, plunging her knives into anything that tried to resist her. On the battlefield, the others followed her example. Aqualad swung his Water-Bearers rapidly. Jason and Hazel stood back to back, using spear and Mist, respectively. Conner smashed the monsters, turning them into golden dust. Artemis rolled around and shot when the beasts least expected it.

Reyna, out of breath, looked around at the monsters. At the very eye of the storm, she saw a body too scrawny to be a monster. It was the boy! It had to be.

"Hey! Stop!" Reyna yelled.

The figure ran, the monsters clearing when he passed them.

She realized that he had taken the ring when she passed the empty glass case. "Stop! You've taken something that doesn't belong to you!"

"But then again, you're looking for it and it doesn't belong to you either." the voice cackled.

"It's different," Reyna said. Changing the subject, she said, "Who are you and what is your quarrel against us?"

"I was hired, and I'm getting sweet deal." He turned, revealing a mop of red hair and blue eyes. He looked even younger than Hazel. "Sweet Praetor, you don't remember me?" He laughed bitterly. "'Course you don't. I'm a meek little legacy."

"Wait - maybe I do know you." Reyna wanted to turn this poor soul to their side. He was a legacy, a Roman legacy by the likes of that. She reached into the depths of her mind to try and remember. "Um, does your mother live in New Rome?"

"And father," he said. "Both idiots. They never saw what lay beyond the Camps."

"Noelle Forde! I remember now! Her and Martin had two kids, Peter and Adrianna!" Reyna's face now turned grief-stricken. "Why'd you do it? Why did you betray them?"

"No, Reyna, this is not betrayal. It is enlightenment." Peter whipped out a dual-bladed sword and lunged at Reyna with a crazed expression on his face.

"This is not you, Peter, I swear!" Reyna tried to use words to change his mind, while clashing with her knives.

"Saturn promised me a better life, and, oh, he was correct!" Sparks flew as swords and knives met.

"No. Saturn was evil, and we defeated him. Why are you still loyal?" Reyna yelled in fury.

Peter scowled. "You Romans killed my sister. I'll never forgive you."

Reyna suddenly pushed down on his swords, forcing him to the ground. "Maybe it's time to give forgiveness a try," she growled.

Out of thin air, something picked her up from the ground. She flailed around, helpless, looking back. It was a giant vine.

Then it hit her. Peter was the son of Noelle, who was the daughter of Ceres...

"Peter! Stop!" Reyna shouted at the top of her lungs. "You know this is wrong! Give me the ring, and we can figure this out!"

For a split-second, Reyna saw the fear in his eyes - the regret, the pain. Then it was replaced with the angry, fierce fire. "No can do." He summoned another vine, which wrapped around him and brought him up to a window: the only opening in the room that was letting in light.

"Reyna!" he yelled down, cupping his hands around his mouth. "I am hiding the ring. I give you no clues except this one: look towards the plants and you'll find your precious bling. See ya!"

As a parting girt, Peter sent down a wave of vines to slap Reyna across the room.

Dazed, Reyna looked around. The monsters were gone and all that was left were forms of gold dust bunnies.

"Reyna!" Jason ran and caught her as she started to fall again.

"Look towards the plants... look towards the plants... look towards the..."

* * *

 **São** **Sebastião, Brazil  
January 7th  
18:00 BRST**

 **Piper**

Of course, it was a beautiful South American paradise.

Also, scorching hot.

They had been walking around for a few hours now, ever since they woke up. There was a red-haired girl maniac who sent them to the Southern hemisphere and now there was no possible communication in sight and they were wandering through a tropical desert.

Yeah.

This was great.

"Ugh," Percy complained. "This is terrible."

"Scanners say that we're in a place in Brazil, but we can't locate the exact spot." Robin checked his holowatch.

"Does anyone have any way to communicate Wonder Woman?" Piper said.

"I lost all my drachmas when we got thrown out of here," Nico said.

"Same here," said Piper, Percy, and Frank.

"Scanners are all jammed," Robin growled.

"Um... I have money..." Raquel muttered. "That's it."

"What's that gonna do for us?" Nico shouted.

They all sighed in exasperation and kept walking.

After a while, they saw a light in the distance. The whole group whooped with joy at the sight of a town.

Filled with new strength, they ran to the town. When they got there, most of the town was asleep except for a few shops filled with light.

Piper went inside and put on her most charming smile. "Hello?"

A woman was at the desk. "Ah, you speak English?"

Piper nodded. "Yes. What is the name of this town?"

"You are in São Sebastião. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, we need to get in touch with a friend. Do you have anything that could help us?"

"Oh!" The woman looked startled. "I thought that everyone had their own phones these days, but yes, we have a phone on the wall in the back."

"Thank you!" Piper said, delighted. They had finally found something to communicate with!

She called out, "They have phone inside! I'm going to try and get in touch with Diana." Her friends nodded.

She went inside, got to the back wall and was surprised to see an actual _wall phone._

Piper dialed Mount Justice's emergency number (yes, they had one) and waited as the phone rung.

"Hello?" The voice was quite muffled, but Piper could tell that it was Wonder Woman's.

"Artemis! It's me, Piper." she started awkwardly.

"Piper!" She sounded excited. "I haven't been able to get in touch with you, or any of the groups for that matter. What - "

"It's a long story, but basically there's this girl with red hair who is following us and she sent us to this place in Brazil. She jammed pretty much all of our reliable connections. Is there any way you can get us transportation?"

The goddess sighed. "I could send a ship, but it would attract too much attention from the League. It is safer for you to keep going with your quest and just retrace your steps."

Piper cursed under her breath. "Alright. Thank you, and we'll keep going. Try to contact us about the other groups if you find out what happened to them."

"Of course," She nearly hung up the phone. "Oh, wait, Piper? I just got this message from Camp Jupiter. Ella was saying, 'Seven days. Seven days.' I assume that means that you have seven days to finish your quest or else..."

And with that, she hung up. Piper cursed again.

Before putting the phone down, Piper heard a crackly sound.

" _It's a place like the_ _Bronx, not the Bronx. It holds items like in the Bronx, again, not the Bronx. Go there and your questions will be answered... for the most part. This has been Adrianna, reporting live."_

Piper hung up the phone in shock. A riddle? She was terrible at riddles.

Walking back to her friends to report the crazy news, Piper couldn't help thinking that bad luck always found her, and no one else.

* * *

 **And that's that! Again, sorry it took so long to update.**

 **Here are my three main OC's, so that you don't get them mixed up:**

 **Renn Montey : a kind of demigod bounty hunter, Daughter of Hecate, 15 years old, master of portals and inter-dimensional travel, BROWN HAIR.**

 **Peter** **Forde : Roman legacy of Ceres, 13 years old, twin of Adrianna, good at controlling plants and a great swordsman, RED HAIR.**

 **Adrianna Forde : Roman legacy of Ceres, 13 years old, twin of Peter, great swordswoman and very sly, RED HAIR.**

 **Okay, so here's the deal - You all know Renn, but Peter and Adrianna are new. Here's their backstory:**

 _ **So, in the Titan War, they fought for Saturn (Kronos) and betrayed their parents, Noelle and Martin Forde. They escaped after the war, but they both thought that the other was killed by the Roman army.** _

_**This will be a kind of big plot line, in which they both think that the other is dead.**_

 **Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I will try to get a new one out soon, but school life is hectic. EARTH SCIENCE... :(:( Do you feel me?**

 **Thanks for staying with this story, I'm so happy we've gotten to 11 chapters (well, 10 chapters, technically, but who cares?). Review with feedback, please.**

 **Also, check out my PjO/HoO story, The Colosseum. It's only on the third chapter, but I think it'll end up being great.**

 **Until next time - keep on reading and writing!**

 **-Clearcloud**


End file.
